L'anthologie des relations
by Neliia
Summary: Un défi : Cent thèmes. Des couples imposés. Des mots obligatoires. Et de l'imagination. Beaucoup d'imagination.
1. Cent thèmes ou presque !

Il y a plusieurs mois déjà, je me suis lancé le défi de faire les 100 thèmes. Et comme j'ai bloqué sur le premier, j'ai tout arrêté. Surtout que, en plus de mes études, c'était pas gérable. Et comme en ce moment j'ai plus de temps, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas reprendre ?

Donc me voilà avec un nouveau recueil sur 100 thèmes imposés, avec des couples imposés par ma Bêta et certains mots à placer obligatoirement !

Ce recueil est donc en collaboration avec Clemantine dont je vous invite à aller voir le profil et lire ses histoires !

Je vous laisse avec les cent thèmes (en vérité, il y en a 101, ça me donne le droit à un joker...) en espérant qu'ils vous plairont !

* * *

 _ **1** \- Introduction – Kyo x Yuya – Déception_

 _ **2** \- Amour – Kyo x Akari_

 _ **3** \- Lumière – Sakuya x Kyoshiro_

 _ **4** \- Obscurité – Kyo x Yuya_

 _ **5** \- A la recherche de consolation – Tokito x Akira_

 _ **6** \- Se détacher – Kyo x Yuya_

 **7** \- Paradis – Sakuya x Kyoshiro

8 - Innocence – Kyo x Yuya

9 - Conduire – Akari x Kyo

10 - Respirer de nouveau – Sakuya x Kyoshiro

11 - Mémoire – Nozomu x Yuya

12 - Folie – Kyo x Tenrô

13 - Malchance – Tokito x Sasuke

14 - Sourire – Kyo x Yuya

15 - Silence – Kyo x Kyoshiro – Pantoufle

16 - Interrogatoire – Luciole – Chenille

17 - Sang – Kyo x Yuya

18 - Arc-en-Ciel – Sakuya x Muramasa

19 - Gris – Sakuya x Mahiro

20 - Détermination – Kyo x Yuya

21 - Vacances – Kyo x Yuya

22 - Mère nature – Sakuya x Yuya

23 - Chat – Roi Rouge x Mumu

24 - Pas le temps – Kyo x Yuya

25 - Problème – Tigre Rouge x Mahiro

26 - Cachette – Kyo x Yuya

27 - Larmes – Akari x Tokito

28 - Étrangers – Kyo x Yuya

29 - Douleur – Shinrei x Luciole – Nonobstant

30 - Joie – Kyo x Yuya

31 - Sous la pluie – Shinrei

32 - Fleurs – Saisei x Shinrei

33 - Nuit – Kyo – Sauvage

34 - Attentes – Kyo x Yuya

35 - Étoiles – Sakuya

36 - Prend ma main – Sakuya x Yuya

37 - Un trésor précieux – Yuya

38 - Yeux – Kyo x Yuya

39 - Abandon – Nozomu x Yuya

40 - Rêves – Kyo x Yuya

41 - Noté – Yuya x Mahiro

42 - Travail de groupe – Kyo et sa bande

43 - Immobile – Luciole x Shinrei

44 - Mourant – Kyo x Yuya

45 - Deux routes – Kyo x Yuya

46 - Illusion – Kozuke x Sanada

47 - Famille – Kyo x Yuya

48 - Création – Sakuya x Yuya

49 - Enfance – Kyo x Kyoshiro x Sakuya

50 - Bandages – Bontenmaru x Akira

51 - Enfreindre les règles – Mahiro x Yuya x Sakuya

52 - Sport – Yuya x Sakuya x Mahiro – Régime

53 - Plongé dans ses pensées – Kyo xYuya

54 - Garder un secret – Sakuya x Yuya

55 - Tour – Kyo x Yuya

56 - Attendre – Akari

57 - Danger droit devant – Kyo x Yuya

58 - Sacrifice – Kyo x Yuya

59 - Coup de pied à la tête – Akari x Kyo

60 - Coincés – Sakuya x Kyoshiro – Première fois

61 - Rejet – Saisei x Shinrei

62 - Conte de fée – Sakuya x Kyoshiro – Kiwi

63 - Magie – Luciole x Shinrei

64 - Ne pas déranger – Kyo x Yuya

65 - Multitâche – Kyo x Yuya

66 - Horreur – Oda x Yuya

67 - Pièges – Kyo x Yuya

68 - Jouant une mélodie – Sakuya x Kyoshiro

69 - Héros – Kyo x Yuya

70 - Gêne – Nozomu x Yuya

71 - 67% – Kyo x Yuya

72 - Obsession – Oda x Kyo

73 - Méfait accompli ! – Tigre Rouge x Mahiro

74 - Je ne peux pas – Kyo x Yuya

75 - Me défies-tu? – Roi Rouge x Yuan

76 - Miroir – Akari x Tokito

77 - Morceaux – Kyo x Yuya

78 - Test – Kyo x Yuya

79 - La faim – Bontenmaru x Akari

80 - l'Alcool – Kyo x Kyoshiro

81 - Mots – Sakuya x Yuya

82 - Crayon et Papier – Luciole x Akira

83 - Tu m'entends? – Kyo x Yuya

84 - Soigner – Kyo x Yuya

85 - Dehors dans le froid – Kyo x Kyoshiro

86 - Spirale – Sakuya x Kyoshiro

87 - Voir rouge – Kyo x Yuya

88 - Alimentation – Kyo x Yuya

89 - Pain – Nozomu x Yuya

90 - A travers le feu – Kyo x Yuya

91 - Triangle – Kyo x Kyoshiro x Yuya – Rectangle

92 - Se noyer – Kyo x Yuya

93 - Tout ce que j'ai – Kyo x Yuya

94 - Abandonner – Tokito x Akira

95 - Dernier espoir – Kyo x Yuya

96 - Avertissement – Kyo x Yuya

97 -Dans la Tempête – Sakura x Kyoshiro

98 - La sécurité d'abord – Mahiro x Tigre Rouge

99 - Puzzle – Sanada x Sasuke

100 - Solitude – Kyo x Yuya

101 - Relaxation – Kyo x Yuya

* * *

Félicitations à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette liste imposée ?


	2. Introduction

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici le premier thème de ma liste imposé : Introduction. Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre celui-là car il ne m'inspirait pas du tout. Heureusement, ma chère Bêta m'a encore et toujours aidé :D_

 _Le mot imposé était Déception et le couple : Kyo/Yuya !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _« - Comment vous vous êtes connus toi et tonton ? »_

Yuya haussa les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de questions de la part de son neveu. Enfin, elle supposait que tous les enfants posaient un jour cette question aux couples qu'ils connaissaient... Elle regarda le petit monstre qu'elle et Kyo gardait pour l'après-midi et sourit avant de lui suggérer :

 _« - Tu ferais mieux d'aller lui demander, je suis sûre qu'il arrivera à mieux répondre que moi à cette question. »_

La jeune femme blonde s'amusa de le voir descendre de ses genoux et courir à toute vitesse pour se jeter sur le ventre de son oncle. Profitant de la météo clémente, ils avaient décidé d'aller dans un parc et de profiter du soleil. Kyo s'était allongé sur l'herbe après le repas et profitait du calme ambiant avant qu'une boule brune ne vienne lui comprimer l'estomac. Il grogna, peu content de cette brusque interruption avant que, dévoilant toutes ses quenottes dans un sourire, le petit Soské ne lui demande :

 _« - Comment t'as connu tata ? »_

Il jeta un regard furieux à sa femme qui lui répondit d'un air innocent. Il était certain qu'elle l'avait envoyé vers lui exprès. Il était rare que les enfants viennent naturellement vers lui. Il grogna et se redressa, soulageant son estomac d'un poids non négligeable. Il soupira avant de répondre :

 _« - Et bien c'est ta tante qui s'est jetée sur moi. Et comme elle était pas trop moche, je l'ai gardé. Voilà, t'es content ? »_

Soské se tourna vers Yuya, la déception se lisant clairement sur son visage. Cette dernière avait pris une poignée d'herbe qu'elle jeta sur son homme, faussement outragée. Elle lui dit :

 _« - Comment oses-tu sale rustre ! C'est toi qui a pas voulu que je parte andouille. Viens là Soské, je vais te raconter moi. »_

Le fils de Kyoshiro s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, tout content. Il se cala confortablement sur ses jambes et attendit, impatient. Yuya chercha par où commencer :

 _« - Alors... ton oncle et moi on s'est rencontrés.. eh bien lors d'une grande fête organisée par une de mes amies, Mahiro. Et ton oncle m'a tout simplement plu alors je suis allée lui parler, on a eu des rendez-vous et on est tombé amoureux voilà tout. »_

La blonde fut récompensée d'un merci, d'un bisous baveux avant que son neveu ne parte jouer plus loin. Kyo la regardait d'un regard narquois, l'air de dire « vraiment ? ». Elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules avant de s'approcher et de poser sa tête sur son torse, jouant négligemment avec ses doigts. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de faire la grimace et de dire :

 _« - Quoi tu aurais vraiment voulu que je lui dise qu'on s'est mis ensemble à cause d'un pari ? »_

Elle n'eut comme tout réponse qu'un bref rire. Elle secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans leur rencontre. Elle avait été dans une boîte avec Mahiro pour fêter dignement une importante promotion que cette dernière avait eu récemment. Cette dernière avait payé tournée sur tournée et avait hurlé qu'elle était la reine de la fête et que chaque fille présente devait lui obéir. Cela avait fait rire la blonde avant qu'elle ne soit obligée d'embrasser le mec le plus beau de la soirée. Connaissant son amie, surtout dans cet état-là, elle ne démordrait pas et Yuya avait fait rapidement le tour des hommes présents.

Elle avait repéré un beau brun ténébreux dans une alcôve et avait demandé à son amie si elle embrassait cet homme, elle allait la lâcher avec toute cette histoire. Son amie, complètement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, avait hurlé sa joie et lui avait dit de faire ça correctement sous peine de devoir recommencer.

La blonde s'était alors avancée vers l'inconnu d'un pas décidé. Il l'avait regardé venir, pas plus intrigué que ça. Elle avait pensé qu'il devait en voir défiler des femmes, durant la soirée. Quand elle avait été à sa hauteur, elle était allée droit au but :

 _« - Salut. Mon idiote d'amie saoule là-bas m'a mise au défi d'embrasser le plus beau mec de la soirée. Donc me voilà. Ça te tente ? »_

Il avait eu un sourire moqueur avant de rétorquer :

 _« - Et si je refuse, tu fais quoi, tu me sautes dessus ? »_

La jeune femme avait croisé les bras, une lueur de défi dans le regard avant de pouffer légèrement et de répondre :

 _« - Ne me mets pas au défi, je les relève toujours... »_

Sa répartie et sa franchise l'avait amusée et il s'était levé pour s'approcher d'elle. Yuya n'avait pu réprimer un frisson d'excitation traverser son échine quand les yeux vermeils avaient détaillé sa silhouette. Le sourire du démon s'était élargi un peu plus : il aimait voir comment réagissaient ses proies. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face à des femmes comme elle. Malicieuse. Avec du répondant. Alors à quoi bon lui dire non ? Après tout, il pouvait bien en profiter également lui aussi.

Il avait passé une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement avant de continuer jusqu'à pouvoir crocheter sa nuque, son autre main s'était posée sur sa taille pour l'attirer plus facilement à lui. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, consciencieuse. Il avait eu un sourire carnassier, dévoilant des dents bien plus longues que la normale avant de l'attirer à lui.

Leur baiser avait été fougueux, sauvage. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, comme s'ils ne voulaient former plus qu'une seule entité. Leurs mains s'étaient perdus dans les cheveux de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas entendu les sifflements et les hurlements de joie des amies de la blonde. Yuya avait léché ses lèvres, quémandant une entrée qui lui fut aussitôt accordée. Ils n'avaient pu retenir un gémissement de satisfaction quand leurs langues s'étaient rencontrées, mutines. Le bras du démon dans son dos l'avait maintenu collée contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'étaient enfin détachés, le souffle court. Yuya avait posé les mains sur le torse de l'inconnu avant de s'écarter. Elle l'avait regardé et avait souri avant de prendre un ton joueur :

 _« - Merci, c'était super. A une prochaine, peut-être ? »_

Lorsqu'elle s'était tournée après un signe de main, elle s'était maudit elle-même pour la banalité de ses paroles fades et insipides. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? On ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Pas avec une telle fougue, un tel empressement. C'était divin. Quand elle était arrivée près de Mahiro, cette dernière l'avait prise par les épaules et l'avait regardée dans les yeux, ou du moins ce qu'elle avait pensé être ses yeux vu son taux d'alcoolémie :

 _« - Mais c'était quoi CA ?! »_

Elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules et de répondre simplement :

 _« - Ton stupide pari. »_

Loin d'avoir décuvée, la brune était parti à rire avant de faire un tas de commentaires plus ou moins salaces sur le démon. La jeune femme avait préféré ne pas écouter. La soirée avait continué un moment avec les gages des unes et des autres. Ainsi, Saisei avait du ramener un T-shirt d'homme. Avec sa timidité, cela avait vraiment été difficile pour elle... Akari et Okuni avaient eu le défi de ramener cinq verres offerts par la gente masculine. La moins rapide des deux avait reçu un gage de l'autre... Elles avaient ensuite décidé d'aller danser.

Après quelques minutes, des mains s'étaient posées sur le bassin de la blonde qui s'était vivement retournée, prête à incendier ce malotru. Elle avait eu la surprise de retrouver l'inconnu qu'elle avait embrassé plus tôt. Il avait eu un sourire carnassier et elle l'avait laissé danser avec elle. Cependant, quand il avait plaqué son bassin contre le sien, elle avait senti que ses intentions étaient toutes autres. Amusée, elle lui avait demandé :

 _« - Des projets pour ce soir peut-être ? »_

Avec un sourire amusé qui avait facilement atteint ses yeux, il avait répondu :

 _« - Seulement le pari de finir avec la plus jolie blonde de la soirée. »_

Elle avait rosi sous le compliment et dit :

 _« - Et bien, je ne laisse jamais passer une occasion de relever un défi alors... »_

Ils avaient continué de danser encore quelques instants, la chaleur dans leur corps ne cessant d'augmenter. Et quand le brasier dans leurs reins n'avait plus été supportable, ils s'étaient tout naturellement dirigés dans l'appartement du brun, fiévreux d'anticipation.

Après avoir passé la meilleure nuit de leur vie, ils avaient décidé de se revoir, à l'occasion. Et puis c'était de plus en plus souvent. Pour des moments de plus en plus longs. Des instants de plus en plus diurnes. Pour une complicité de plus en plus forte.

La jeune femme avait laissé une affaire ou deux. Ce n'était rien au début, juste un oubli. Puis ce fut un manteau. Un sac. Une tenue complète. Une brosse à dent. Et tout le reste était venu très vite. Ils avaient formé un couple inattendu. Mais tellement complémentaire...

Yuya, sur la pelouse, se tourna pour s'installer plus confortablement contre les jambes de Kyo. Tirant sur le col du T-shirt de son homme, elle l'approcha pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Ils se sourirent, radieux. Leur rencontre avait été le fruit du hasard. Ce défi avait été l'introduction d'une histoire. Leur histoire. Elle durait depuis un moment maintenant et n'était pas près de s'arrêter...

* * *

 _Une review ?_


	3. Amour

_Bonjour !_

 _Désolée pour ce temps d'attente assez long ! Ce sera plus court pour le thème 3 et 4, ils sont déjà écrit :) Je retire ce que j'ai dit pour le premier thème. Celui-ci ne m'a vraiment pas inspirée. Je l'ai trouvé très dur et en même temps très intéressant._

 _C'est un thème que je n'ai jamais vu abordé dans les fanfiction de ce fandom et j'espère l'avoir traité de façon à ce que ça vous plaise..._

 _Le thème était : Amour. Et plus précisément, l'amour d'Akari envers Kyo !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Akari balança l'éprouvette sur le bureau, insensible à son avenir brisé et soupira, découragée. Elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre d'essais. Elle avait arrêté depuis longtemps. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne faisait que s'accroître alors que de nombreux Mibu mourraient tous les jours de la maladie de la Mort. Ses recherches n'aboutissaient à rien. Les anticorps présents dons le sang de Ruru ne suffisait pas à vaincre totalement la maladie. Elle suffisait à peine à l'enrayer. Dans les premiers instants, ils faisaient effet mais au bout de quelques heures, leur efficacité s'amoindrissait pour devenir totalement inefficace après quelques semaines.

La scientifique se prit la tête entre les mains avant de soupirer une énième fois. Elle était lasse de ses échecs alors qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus responsable des morts dont le nombre ne faisait qu'augmenter. Cependant, tout n'était pas perdu. Elle avait le fol espoir qu'un sang plus puissant, le sang d'un vrai Mibu, pourrait permettre aux anticorps de Ruru de se développer. Elle avait envoyé des lettres, de trop nombreuses lettres à Kyo et Yuya. Mais aucune n'avait eu de réponse. Et dans un sens, la shamane était soulagée. Oh, bien sûr pas pour tous les Mibu qui devaient faire face à la maladie... mais de ne pas revoir Kyo. C'était trop dur, trop compliqué.

Durant de longues années, elle avait voyagé aux côtés de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Durant de longs mois, elle avait espéré que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Elle qui n'était pas croyante avait prié tous les Dieux pour qu'il la remarque enfin. Elle ricana, désabusée. Dans un sens, elle avait été bien pire qu'Akira...

Lorsque Kyo l'avait trouvée dans ce charnier humain, il n'avait pas semblé effrayé, ni dégoûté. Bien au contraire, il avait même semblé intéressé. Elle avait compris maintenant que c'était son pouvoir et ses capacités qui avaient attiré le démon jusqu'à elle. Il avait été le seul dans leur petite bande à ne pas se moquer de son apparence. Elle se montrait forte, excentrique. Cela lui permettait de supporter les frasques de ses compagnons mais aussi de toutes les personnes qui pensaient pouvoir émettre un jugement sur son apparence.

En guise de vengeance et afin de se sentir moins vulnérable, elle avait exigé de connaître tous les secrets des trois autres membres des Sacrés du Ciel. Elle avait ainsi pu rendre coup sur coup. Elle en avait fait un jeu. Était devenue plus féminine. Elle n'avait jamais exigé quoi que ce soit de la part du démon. Elle voulait qu'il se confie à elle de manière volontaire et non contraint et forcé.

Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il était toujours extrêmement silencieux. Et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer. De croire à un amour qui ne serait plus seulement à sens unique. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il l'aime. Même un petit peu. Mais il était resté de marbre, froid. Comme toujours. Espérant qu'il comprenne, elle avait lancé le défi fou que, si un jour elle arrivait à le frapper au visage, ils pourraient se marier. Et il avait accepté. Cela avait ranimé d'un fol espoir son cœur meurtri par son indifférence.

Dans sa naïveté, elle avait sincèrement pensé que son acceptation était une marque de son affection et pourquoi pas... de son amour ? Cependant, les esquives appuyées et répétées du démon lui avait fait comprendre tout autre chose : il s'était moqué d'elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Akari s'était sentie humiliée... Toutefois, son amour pour Kyo lui fit dépasser son ressentiment et, là encore, elle en fit un jeu.

Pendant des années, elle l'avait aimé, se réconfortant en se disant que personne ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Cela ne venait pas d'elle. C'était tellement plus simple de penser ainsi... Mais lorsqu'elle était retournée auprès de lui, dans le corps d'un autre... Il était différent. Il avait changé.

Il n'avait pas été compliqué de deviner que Yuya en avait été la cause. Par sa personnalité, elle avait réussi là où l'amour d'Akari n'avait rien pu faire. Elle s'était sentie... vide. Et profondément seule. La vérité l'avait rattrapé de plein fouet Il n'était pas incapable d'aimer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'aimer elle. Son amour resterait à tout jamais à sens unique.

Oh, elle ne détestait pas Yuya, loin de là. Mais elle était jalouse. Elle l'avait aimé tellement fort... pendant tant de temps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé elle ? Le savoir heureux aux côtés d'une autre femme qu'elle la rendait heureuse pour lui, bien sûr. Et elle avait espéré que son amour s'étiolerait au fil du temps, la laissant refaire sa vie, sans souffrance.

Mais son amour ne s'était pas tari, jamais. S'occuper du clan Mibu ne faisait que lui rappeler l'appartenance de son amour impossible. Les faux yeux rouges lui donnaient, malgré elle, des frissons qu'elle savait bien pauvres en comparaison de ceux qu'elle avait en présence de Kyo. La présence paternaliste de Bontenmaru lui rappelait la période plus ou moins heureuse ou les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel vaquaient à leurs occupations et leurs envies, dirigés par leur emblématique chef.

Quand la chamane sortait dehors pour se vider la tête, le moindre indice, la moindre trace du démon lui montait à la tête. Des cheveux noirs et le visage fade de l'inconnu prenait les traits anguleux du dernier des Mibu. Un sabre un peu plus long que la moyenne et le souffle du Suzaku était sur sa peau...

Elle perdait la tête. Son amour, au début attribué à une reconnaissance pour l'avoir accepté sans condition au sein de son groupe, ne cessait de s'accroître depuis la mise en couple officielle du démon et de la chasseuse de primes. Inaccessible, il lui apparaissait plus attirant, plus ouvert. Ses changements de personnalité, ses sourires, plus fréquents, ses sentiments, plus facilement mis à nus... Tout. Tout était bon pour raviver la flamme ardente d'une passion qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'éteindre. D'un feu dont le bois n'avait d'yeux que pour une jolie blonde.

Un feu qui se mourrait lentement, se consumant dans un fol espoir qui n'aboutirait jamais. Quand bien même Kyo et Yuya se séparait, la shamane ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas vers elle. Et si Yuya venait à les quitter d'une manière tragique, elle perdrait également son amour impossible.

Repoussant le dossier de sa chaise, Akari secoua la tête avant de se lever. Elle n'arriverait décidément à rien aujourd'hui. Mieux valait sortir. Au moins, la culpabilité de ses échecs représentée par les nombreuses fioles brisées ne se rappellerait pas à elle à la moindre occasion. Malheureusement, elle emmena ses sombres pensées avec elle.

Alors qu'elle passait devant une échoppe, elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Serait-ce la solution à ses problèmes de cœur ? Pourrait-elle vraiment oublier cet homme qu'elle avait aimé sans condition des années durant ? Elle n'hésita que quelques instants avant de rentrer dans la boutique.

De longs instants plus tard, Akari n'existait plus. Ses cheveux roses avaient retrouvés leur couleur naturelle : un châtain clair aux reflets miels. Du bas de son dos, ils encadraient maintenant son visage sur quelques dizaines de centimètres seulement. Son visage, habituellement maquillé, avait retrouvé ses courbes nues. Ses ongles, débarrassés de leurs fioritures, étaient maintenant courts. Les rembourrages maintenant son décolleté en place étaient abandonnés avec son kimono, dans le magasin. Son torse dorénavant plat accueillait un sublime tissu de couleur grise. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de getas ordinaires, assortis et sans talon.

Carrant les épaules, il inspira profondément avant de relâcher longuement son souffle. Si Akari ne pouvait pas vivre sans le démon, peut-être que Tokichirô Mitarai, lui, le pouvait...

* * *

 _Alors cette fin vous a-t-elle plu ? Ou non ? N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis dans les reviews !_


	4. Lumière

Lumière - Sakura / Kyoshiro

Et voici mon premier OS sur Sakura et Kyoshiro. Ce défi me permet d'explorer vraiment des personnages différents ^^ Et surtout sur des thématiques assez différentes les unes des autres. Il m'a été inspiré en partie par l'OS de Tsume-en-force "Aux premières loges" que je vous invite à lire :)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire malgré tout et bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait été abattu des mois durant. Et le choix de mot aurait pu le faire rire s'il avait encore eu accès à l'humour. Ses actes, qu'il avait cru légitime, l'avaient lentement plongé dans les affres de la tourmente. Il avait été entraîné à tuer, à massacrer sur un simple ordre. Sans réfléchir, sans savoir si c'était bien ou mal.

Lorsqu'il était petit pourtant, il avait été ravi d'être nommé successeur pour être le prochain Roi Rouge. Il avait alors été entraîné aux techniques du sabre, pour défendre qu'on lui avait dit. Pour sauver les gens qu'ils aimaient lui assurait-on. Alors il avait appris, patiemment, persuadé de bien faire. Très tôt, il avait eu son sabre, le Shibien, entre les mains et avait su le manier. Il était devenu le chevalier de Sakuya et cherchait à la protéger coûte que coûte. Il se le répétait, comme un mantra, lorsque ses entraînements lui paraissaient trop durs ou impossibles.

Quelques années plus tard avaient commencé les vrais entraînement de terrain. Où il avait été sommé de tuer des inconnus. Pour le bien des Mibu bien sûr. Alors il avait mis ses années d'entraînement en pratique. Et il avait tué, repoussant son dégoût pour la chose. Il avait tout refoulé sauf la certitude absolue que ce qu'il faisait était _bien_. Pour Sakuya. Pour qu'il puisse la protéger.

Cependant, la vérité nous rattrapait toujours. Il avait vu le Shibien se colorer doucement. A chaque victime, un nouveau morceau de la lame se colorer de rouge. Il se rappelait des longues heures à frotter l'acier, espérant vainement faire partir ces preuves. Preuves qu'il était un tueur. Il se devait de penser au bien de son clan. Tout ce sang versé, ses vies volées, c'était pour le bien du clan... n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, il avait fini par arrêter de se soucier de la progression de la couleur du Shibien. Il allait devenir le prochain Roi Rouge, c'était normal qu'il ait les mains rougies du sang de leurs ennemis. Il allait protéger son peuple. Il avait acquis les techniques du vent divin obscur pour cette raison. Pour son peuple. Pour Sakuya. Pour le bien.

Au fil du temps, il avait de moins en moins vu la shamane. Il était occupé à son devoir de tueur et elle à celui de voyante. Ils se croisaient de temps à autre et la vie paraissait alors à Kyoshiro plus douce. Ces rares instants lui étaient extrêmement précieux. Il voyait la lumière alors même qu'il n'avait pas conscience de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

Et puis était venu l'ordre de mission. Sa prochaine victime était l'actuel Roi Rouge. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il était un exécutant et pas là pour penser les ordres. Il marchait dans les couloirs, son arme de mort accroché à sa ceinture quand Sakuya était arrivée. Elle cherchait à le dissuader. Il ne devait pas faire ça, c'était _mal_. Il n'avait pas à le faire, ils pouvaient s'enfuir. Elle resterait avec lui mais pitié ne le tues pas. Il était assez fort pour cela, il pouvait dire non. Elle parlait toujours plus, espérant qu'il se saisisse de cette lumière qu'elle cherchait à lui montrer.

Mais la venue fortuite du Roi Rouge auprès d'eux eut raison de ses arguments. D'un mouvement fluide, Kyoshiro dégaina et blessa mortellement son aîné. Alors qu'il allait partir, comme à son habitude après avoir effectué les ordres, Sakuya le retint, bouleversée. Il avait tué un homme devant ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux semblaient lui dire « qu'as-tu fait ? ». Il ne répondit pas mais sans qu'il ne comprenne, une larme traîtresse dévala sa joue. Sakuya se figea quelques instants avant de le tirer vers elle. Elle ne dit qu'un mot : « fuyons ».

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils partirent loin du clan Mibu, le plus loin possible. Kyoshiro s'ouvrait à la lumière que lui montrait sa compagne. Elle était radieuse et, à ses côtés, il ne se sentait pas comme un monstre. Elle l'acceptait avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Elle lui amenait une sérénité, une lumière qui l'empêchait de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas pour le bien du clan mais pour le bien d'êtres vils et cruels : les Quatre Sages qui ne pensaient qu'à eux et leur pouvoir.

Il s'était doucement éloigné du clan Mibu, de leurs secrets et de leur noirceur. Il s'était rapproché de la lumière, avait rencontré Kyo et leur étrange trio l'avait changé. Il était redevenu plus proche de l'enfant joyeux qu'il avait été lorsqu'il avait construit un barrage pour sauver les fourmis. Il s'était peu à peu éloigné du tueur qu'il s'était entraîné à être. Il avait décidé de faire table rase de son passé, bien qu'il gardait à l'esprit les nombreuses victimes qu'il avait faites. Il avait ainsi appris des techniques de sabre Yin, qui annulait toutes les attaques. Piètre amendement à sa cruauté passé mais qui lui avait permis de s'apaiser quelque peu.

Néanmoins... tout le monde sait que rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. Et quand Chinmei s'était rapproché de lui, dans l'intention de tuer Sakuya sûrement, il avait dû faire face à un passé qu'il voulait oublier. Mais le manipulateur d'apesanteur était là pour le prévenir. Juste le prévenir qu'un homme approchait dans l'intention de tuer la chamane. Kyoshiro avait douté de lui mais il ne connaissait pas l'ancien amour que son collègue portait alors à une chamane. Jamais il n'aurait pu tuer Sakuya, elle lui rappelait bien trop sa défunte femme. Et Chinmei était reparti comme il était venu.

Kyoshiro avait alors du faire un choix. Et il avait choisi de protéger Sakuya. Il avait repris son apparence de tueur, son mental froid et son mantra : c'était pour le bien. Pour la sauver. Pour elle. La protéger. Shibien à ses côtés, il avait tué un homme dans la nuit, sous le clair de lune tandis qu'un autre ennemi, pensait-il, se dressait à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était qu'une enfant et il ne put totalement stopper son geste, la blessant profondément.

Quand il se pencha vers sa victime pour regarder qui avait osé vouloir du mal à sa chamane, il fut horrifié. Ce n'était pas un ennemi... C'était Nozomu, le frère de Sakuya qui avait fui le clan, tout comme eux. Il haleta, submergé par l'horreur de ce qu'il avait accompli. Il chercha désespérément à rentrer chez lui, chez **eux**. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre le peu de raison qu'il arrivait encore à avoir. Kyo, ayant appris pour le lien de cœur reliant l'ex-Roi Rouge et Sakuya, avait cherché à tuer cette dernière.

Un combat titanesque s'engagea entre ses deux enfants du clan Mibu, que Kyoshiro gagna, dans sa rage de lui-même et son amour pour Sakuya. Cependant, quand le Shibien ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son ennemi, il ne supporta pas de tuer une autre vie. De pouvoir à nouveau blesser la chamane en lui retirant à nouveau un être auquel elle tenait. Il choisit alors une situation bien douloureuse et cruelle pour son ami : il emprisonna son corps dans une prison impénétrable et cachée avant de sceller son âme avec la sienne.

Le Shibien était devenu entièrement rouge et fou. Il semblait animé d'une vie propre et cherchait à tuer quiconque s'approchait de lui. Kyoshiro décida alors de le rendre à Muramasa et de sceller le Tenrô, l'arme de Kyo. Ainsi, dès que ce sabre serait dégaîné, la conscience son propriétaire, prendrait le pas sur la sienne. Sakuya était, quant à elle, partie. N'avait-elle pu supporter ce qu'il était devenu ? Qu'il est fait -encore une fois- le choix des ténèbres au lieu de la lumière ? Le fait qu'il ait tué son frère... Kyoshiro se jura qu'il ne tuerait plus jamais, quitte à en mourir.

S'achetant avec le peu d'économies qu'il avait une boîte en bois, il entreprit de devenir le pharmacien de la paix et de l'amour, antithèse de ce qu'il avait été durant de nombreuses années. Il marchait sur les routes pour expier ses crimes. Chaque pas le rapprochait de Sakuya, de la lumière. Leur lumière.

* * *

 _Une review ? Des commentaires ? Des idées ? Des améliorations ? Je suis ouverte à toute critique !_


	5. Obscurité

_Bonjour !_

 _Ce thème est "Obscurité" basé sur le couple Kyo/Yuya. C'est une idée que j'ai eu il y a longtemps et j'ai profité de ce thème pour l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Le froid était doucement tombé sur la ville, amenant avec elle une marre de bonnets, de gants et d'écharpes. Personne n'avait pas échappé à l'épidémie et tout le monde avait sorti ses habits d'hiver. Les jambes s'étaient recouvertes, les chaussures ouvertes s'étaient fermées. Les souffles devenaient de plus en plus blancs, les nez rougissaient sous la morsure glaciale du froid, tandis que les foulées s'allongeaient. Le contact humain s'estompait plus facilement quand la fraîcheur du vent s'insinuait à travers vos couches de vêtements.

Et puis, de secondes en secondes, de minutes en minutes, d'heures en heures et de jours en jours, l'obscurité prenait le pas. C'était le combat éternel de la lumière et de l'ombre. Et dans les derniers mois, la lumière perdait de sa puissance, écrasée par la force de l'ombre. Cette dernière gagnait du terrain, centimètre par centimètre. Les lampadaires s'allumaient de plus en plus tôt.

Et tout cela déplaisait fortement à Yuya. Elle détestait l'obscurité. Son appartement était un temple à la lumière. Dès la porte ouverte, elle se jetait sur l'interrupteur, illuminant le moindre recoin de son trois pièces. Au fur et à mesure que l'hiver montrait sa dominance, la jeune femme se démenait pour le maintenir à l'extérieur de chez elle.

Et pour cause. Quand l'obscurité prenait le pas sur la lumière, les frontières entre les mondes devenaient de plus en plus floues. Elles pouvaient se permettre de rester plus longtemps sur Terre. Se cacher n'était plus la priorité. Et Yuya en faisait les frais.

Tous les ans depuis sa majorité, lorsque les frontières étaient tellement fines qu'elles en devenaient translucides, la jeune femme devait subir les invitations nocturnes d'un démon. Parfois, elle parvenait à le repousser, mais la plupart du temps, il apparaissait devant elle sans s'annoncer et surtout sans gêne. Au début, quand les frontières ne permettaient pas la venue charnelle du démon, il venait dans ses songes. Les premiers jours, elle ne voyait que des yeux rouges. D'une telle intensité, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas arriver à le soutenir, même dans ses rêves.

Venait ensuite un visage, puis le corps. Et le plus difficile était lorsque les sensations arrivaient. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, subissant les légères caresses sur son visage, les effleurements sur ses bras... Il n'avait jamais outrepassé les bornes mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que subir. Les seuls moments où elle pouvait lui faire physiquement face étaient lorsque les journées étaient les plus courtes.

Il apparaissait alors en chair et en os devant elle pour quelques secondes, la surprenant toujours à toute heure de la semi-obscurité qui régnait. Elle ne pouvait jamais anticiper ses venues. Parfois, il ne faisait que la regarder, parfois il s'approchait d'elle, fixant son regard dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Il la regardait comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Comme si sa venue était plus que normale.

La première fois qu'il lui était apparu, elle avait cru devenir folle. Elle avait cherché à étouffer ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, à coup de médicaments et de somnifères. Elle avait eu la désagréable sensation d'être enfermée dans son corps, avec l'impossibilité totale de se réveiller. Elle n'avait jamais plus recommencer.

Elle avait tout essayé pour le faire disparaître. Les prières, les armes, l'ail, l'exorcisme, l'eau bénite... Mais il avait résisté à tout, riant à ses tentatives les plus ridicules. Pendant des années, durant des hivers entiers, elle avait cherché à l'éradiquer de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. Elle devait vivre avec cet être éthéré. Elle n'avait pas le choix. On ne lui demandait pas son avis. C'était ainsi et elle devait faire avec.

Elle l'avait ignoré mais sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Alors elle avait commencé à lui parler. Il répondait, parfois. Pas toujours. Elle n'avait ainsi jamais su pourquoi il venait la voir elle, chaque année, inlassablement, malgré tous ses refus, ses questionnements, ses tentatives pour qu'il retourne dans son royaume.

Toutefois, il y avait un jour pire que les autres. Celui où l'obscurité régnait en maître pendant la durée la plus longue par rapport au jour : le solstice d'hiver. Cette journée où le jour apparaissait dans le seul but que l'on n'oublie pas sa présence. C'était l'avènement du royaume de l'ombre sur Terre et il était déifié pendant ces vingt-quatre heures.

Pendant ce jour, Yuya n'avait plus le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle se surprenait à vouloir rester avec cet homme, ce démon pour toujours. Sa présence était réconfortante, salutaire. Son regard, vital. Sa présence, obligatoire. Et son amour, indéfectible. Elle avait confiance en lui à un point tel qu'elle pensait que cela était impossible. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et d'années en années, le pouvoir du solstice avait augmenté. Il avait amené avec lui plus d'émotions, plus de sentiments. Les affects étaient décuplés. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : lui. Elle en crevait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés toute l'année. Elle le voulait lui. Il devait rester. Sa place était à ses côtés.

Et une année, tout bascula. Cela commença par un volute sur son bras. Indélébile, comme un tatouage et dont elle ne trouvait pas la signification. Elle avait cherché, bien sûr, mais rien. Et puis de jour en jour, il avait grandi, faisant se rejoindre de ses arabesques son poignet et son omoplate. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement au début. N'avait pas fait le lien entre la noirceur du symbole et l'obscurité qui envahissait peu à peu son monde. Plus l'ombre gagnait du terrain, plus le dessin continuait de grandir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et puis des reflets rouges avaient commencé à se distinguer dans certaines parties. Elle avait alors eu des doutes. Et quand, avec une violence inouïe, les yeux vermeils lui étaient apparus dans son sommeil, elle avait sérieusement commencé à explorer la piste. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas pu être complètement sûre avant l'apparition charnelle du démon.

Dès qu'il avait eu assez de consistance pour qu'ils puissent échanger plus que des regards et des caresses fantômes, elle s'était jetée sur lui, exhibant ses marques et exigeant des explications. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute, son méfait. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'il sorte de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas de ces marques, de son avis, de sa présence. Elle s'était effondrée. Trop de changements, trop de brutalité, trop d'obscurité, trop de tout. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, se sentait partir dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'était sentie comme chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Toute la noirceur qu'elle sentait au fond de lui ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus ancien. Quelque chose de rassurant. Si l'obscurité était la base de la personnalité du démon, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il la protégeait. Elle semblait être le centre de son monde. Il la désirait. Elle était tout pour lui. Il lui faisait comprendre. Elle cherchait à comprendre. Il parlait de souvenirs. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire. Il lui donna les réponses à ses questions. Elle essaya de les digérer.

Yuya souffla. Elle regarda sa marque qui s'étendait un peu plus à chaque instant. La simple présence du démon amenait les sombres dessins à prendre plus d'espace. Il lui avait dit que c'était une marque d'appartenance. Il n'y était pour rien. Le Destin sans doute. Leurs vies étaient liées à jamais. Ils avaient vécu tellement de vies ensemble... Sa marque l'amenait à supporter l'obscurité du monde auquel le démon appartient. Elle eut des flashs, des bribes de vie : une école de danse, Kyo en samurai, ensemble dans un lycée, un énorme loup noir, elle se battant dans un bar...

Plongeant son regard indécis dans celui intense du démon, Yuya y chercha l'amour qu'elle avait pu apercevoir dans sa mémoire. L'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, depuis toujours et à jamais. Quand, après de longues minutes, elle ferma les yeux, elle s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur son torse. Et elle accepta cette histoire. Des années qu'il était à ses côtés dès que l'obscurité gagnait du terrain. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas voulu voir ? Mais les sentiments qui la submergeaient actuellement ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait plus nier la réalité.

Cette acceptation amena un tournant dans leurs vies. Sa marque s'étendit sur l'ensemble de son corps. Elle était prête à entrer dans son monde de ténèbres et d'obscurité. Mais il était là, à ses côtés pour la défendre et être auprès d'elle quoiqu'il arrive. Était-elle prête pour une nouvelle vie ? Certainement pas. Mais pour lier son existence aux côtés de son démon, indubitablement. Désormais, elle le suivrait où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

 _Des avis ? Des remarques ?_  
 _Est-ce que l'absence de dialogue vous choque ?_


	6. A la Recherche de Consolation

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoici avec un nouveau thème : "à la recherche de consolation" et surtout un nouveau couple que je n'avais jamais travaillé : Tokito et Akira !_

* * *

Les disputes. C'était cela le véritable moteur de l'étrange duo que formait Akira et Tokito. Leurs disputes incessantes. L'élément déclencheur était lorsque Tokito s'était mise en tête de suivre Akira partout. Leur grief avait été empli de fureur et de rage. L'entêtement qui caractérisait Tokito avait ressorti dans toute sa splendeur. Akira, qui se désignait comme quelqu'un de calme, avait depuis lors revu son opinion de lui-même.

Le caractère propre à chacun était si éloigné de celui de l'autre... Le duo que formait ces compagnons de voyage étaient insolite. Cela amenait inéluctablement des étincelles fréquentes lorsqu'ils communiquaient l'un avec l' premiers mois avaient été vraiment difficiles, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Les sentiments de vide et de faiblesse pour l'un, de rage et de consomption pour l'autre n'aidaient en rien les échanges. Le silence et l'implacable justice du désert non plus. Le sable était omniprésent. Il renforçait certes le silence, le calme et les muscles des deux combattants mais il s'infiltrait également partout. Dans la bouche, aux coins des yeux, sous les vêtements, dans le moindre vivre... Cette situation confinait presque à de la folie.

Et puis, petit à petit, la communication s'était installée et ils avaient pu continuer leur voyage sans s'étriper toutes les heures. Enfin, communication... pouvait-on vraiment parler de communication quand tout était sujet à dispute ? Les combats, la nourriture, où dormir... Rien n'allait jamais, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Cela donnait lieu à des disputes mémorables, les laissant parfois rouges de colère, haletants d'avoir tant crié. Et toujours, à chaque fois, cette saveur douce-amère.

Le pardon était toujours difficile. Généralement, le conflit se désamorçait lorsque l'un des deux prenait en charge une corvée de l'autre. Cela prenait parfois des jours. Et ce n'était pas toujours suffisant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était véritablement doué pour la communication. Alors s'excuser ? Cela semblait impossible.

Leur dispute la plus mémorable avait eu lieu suite à une remarque, anodine en fait, de la paty de Tokito après un combat tout aussi mémorable entre Akira et Kyo :

 _« - Perdu. »_

C'était simplement la vérité. Rien de méchant. Rien que la vérité, purement et crûment. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Kyo étant parti retrouver Yuya à l'étage. Ce seul mot avait permis à Akira de trouver la force de se lever et de cracher, furieux :

 _« - Tu peux te vanter d'avoir moitié moins de victoire que moi, gamine ! »_

Blessants, les mots n'avaient qu'une utilité : déclencher la fureur. Akira avait conscience d'être mesquin et de chercher à toucher un point sensible. Et ça n'avait pas loupé. Tokito, blessée à vif dans son égo, avait surenchéri. Ce qui avait attisé la colère d'Akira. Un cycle sans fin qui avait mis des jours à disparaître.

Néanmoins, après ces disputes mémorables dans lesquelles ils se jetaient chacun éperdument, venait le temps de la réconciliation. Ces moments étaient authentiques mais dérangeants d'une certaine façon. Étranges. L'un cherchant l'autre pour avoir son pardon ou simplement son attention. L'un avait alors une conscience aiguë de l'autre, comme si avoir déversé son venin avant permettait de comprendre plus clairement la personne.

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que Tokito et Akira cheminaient ensemble. Cependant, les disputes n'avaient jamais cessé. Et plus la jeune femme y pensait, plus une pensée s'imposait à elle. Elle devait être franche avec elle-même. Elle devait s'avouer que les moments de réconciliation étaient... presque recherchées. Parfois, la jeune femme s'énervait pour rien -et en avait conscience- dans le seul but de retrouver _ces_ moments. Ces moments où ils cherchaient un moyen l'un comme l'autre de pouvoir se faire pardonner. Ils avaient alors pleinement conscience de l'autre. Et Tokito ne pouvait nier que pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se sentait... importante. Quelqu'un même. Une personne à part entière, loin de toutes les castes, de tous les « fille de... ». Elle était juste Tokito.

Au fond, la jeune orpheline cherchait par ses altercations constantes, à démontrer qu'elle était une personne à part entière. Les disputes pouvaient violemment la blesser, lorsqu'Akira partait trop loin, mais cette reconnaissance était une douce consolation. Un moyen de se sentir elle. Il la reconnaissait comme telle, employait son prénom et pas un titre. Elle se sentait son égal. Comme dans la plupart des moments qu'ils pouvaient partager l'un avec l'autre durant leur long périple ensemble.

Ce soir, Tokito était de particulièrement mauvaise humeur. Frigorifiée, le feu était ridiculement petit car les branches étaient trempées par les nombreuses averses orageuses de la saison des pluies. Akira ne parvenait qu'à les faire fumer. Ils revenaient de deux semaines au sein du clan Mibu. Et si revoir Shinrei, Tokichiro et compagnie avait plu à Tokito, voir le reste du clan Mibu se prosterner devant elle par le simple fait qu'elle soit « fille de... » l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Fille de Fubuki, nièce de Muramasa. Ne pouvait-on pas la considérer un peu comme simplement Tokito ? Blessée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, Tokito transforma son chagrin en colère qu'elle déversa sur Akira :

 _« - Bon tu vas arriver à l'allumer ce feu ? Je sais bien qu'on t'appelle reine des glaces mais quand même, frotter deux bouts de bois ensemble, c'est pas si compliqué. »_

Exceptionnellement, peut-être en sentant l'état d'esprit de sa compagne de route, Akira resta plus ou moins aimable. Lui lançant les bâtons, il répliqua :

 _« - Eh bien vas-y alors ! »_

La fureur de la jeune femme fut intelligemment utilisée pour une fois et ils purent faire flamber doucement du bois humide pour essayer de se réchauffer. La jeune femme ne cessait de grommeler « la nourriture n'est pas bonne », « il y a trop de sable », « il fait froid », « le feu est trop petit », « c'est trop humide »... Doucement mais sûrement, elle agaçait son voisin qui se retenait de hurler. Il bouillait intérieurement mais, curieusement, pour une fois, ne semblait pas réagir au quart de tour. Akira, grâce à la perte de son regard, ressentait plus intensément les émotions et il comprenait que cette nuit, la jeune femme était blessée. Pour quelle raison, il n'en savait rien mais il attendrait qu'elle se confie. Ou pas. Ses geignements l'agaçaient au plus haut point et après plusieurs heures de plaintes, il ne put plus se retenir :

 _« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir enfin ?! Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de te plaindre ? »_

La jeune femme resta bouche bée un instant, blêmit avant de rougir. Ses lèvres remuèrent comme si elle allait dire quelque chose -ou plutôt l'hurler- mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent et son apparence se fit plus sévère encore. S'il avait pu la voir, Akira n'aurait put penser qu'à un seul mot : venimeuse. Toutefois, les émotions qu'elle lui renvoya le bouleversa plus que de raison. Il y avait tant de... désespoir. Pourtant sa pique était loin d'être la plus cruelle qu'il avait pu lui dire. Elle ne se froissait généralement pas pour si peu. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la jeune femme allait mal.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la jeune femme ne fit rien et ses lèvres restèrent closes. Elle se contenta de se rouler dans sa couverture, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Samurai ou non, il y avait des soirs où c'était trop. Ou tout était trop. La solitude, le silence, le sable, les disputes... Ne restait plus qu'un vaste vide en son sein que rien ne pouvait sembler combler ce soir. Elle blottit un peu plus son visage contre sa couverture à la recherche non pas de chaleur dans ce tissu humide mais de consolation. Elle était lasse de tout. Nulle larme ne venait affluer ses paupières. Nulle parole ne mouvait ses lèvres. Tout était trop ce soir.

Tout sauf la caresse fugace des doigts glacés de son homologue masculin contre son visage. Tout sauf les murmures apaisants qu'il prononçait sans discontinuer. Tout sauf la sensation de sa proximité. Tout sauf l'intérêt qu'il avait pour sa personne propre. Tout sauf son visage inquiet penché sur le sien. Tout sauf sa respiration s'accélérant quand il se rendit compte de leurs positions. Tout sauf ses battements de cœur lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout sauf cette sensation enivrante d'être elle. Tout sauf cette consolation qu'il lui donnait en ce soir humide. Tout sauf Akira.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_


	7. Se Détacher

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Mais je ne suis toujours pas connue pour ma ponctualité._

 _Le thème six était "Se détacher" En tout cas, sans surprise, le couple est Kyo/Yuya._

* * *

Respirer. Il fallait respirer. Inspiration. Expiration. C'est ça. Calmement. Ne pas montrer sa panique. Ça va aller. Inspiration. Expiration. Doucement. Maintenant, ouvrir les yeux. Non, il faut respirer. Laisse aller ton souffle. Inspiration. Expiration. C'est sûrement moins pire que ça a l'air. Ça va aller. Respire. Inspiration. Expiration. Lentement. Bien. Maintenant, il faut l'aider. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas lui. Fuis ce sentiment d'angoisse. Inspiration. Expiration. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Un patient lambda. Inspiration. Expiration. Il faut l'aider. Inspiration. Expiration. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas lui. Détache-toi de tout. Il faut faire quelque chose. Inspiration. Expiration.

Lorsque Yuya avait pris le travail cette nuit-là, jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre cela. Bien sûr, elle avait l'habitude des cas difficiles. Elle n'était pas infirmière aux urgences pour rien. C'était un métier difficile, stressant. Mais la jeune femme avait su trouver son rythme. Elle avait toujours su rester calme, même face aux pires blessures car elle savait que son sang-froid permettait de sauver des vies.

Émotionnellement, ce n'était pas toujours facile bien sûr. Notamment face aux familles. Il fallait gérer à la fois le malade et ses proches. Et ces derniers étaient souvent bien durs à calmer. Sans compter sur les râleurs qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Il y avait toujours du monde aux urgences. Pour des petits bobos bénins comme un rhume, des ampoules… Des blessures un peu moins superficielles comme un pied cassé, une coupure méritant quelques points de suture… Et enfin des vraies urgences. Pris pas ordre de priorité, c'étaient les personnes qui souffraient le moins qui se plaignaient le plus car ils attendaient de nombreuses heures.

Lorsqu'un blessé grave était amené, certaines personnes du service n'arrivaient pas à faire face. Elles étaient alors assignées aux cas bénins. Yuya s'était toujours demandée pourquoi ces personnes avaient choisi de travailler aux urgences si elles n'étaient pas capables de faire face mais elle ne posait pas la question. Cela lui permettait de ne pas s'occuper des cas bénins qui lui semblaient bien trop ennuyeux.

Évidemment, travailler avec presque tous les cas importants, cela demandait un mental d'acier. Et pour y parvenir, les membres de son équipe avaient un humour bien particulier. Particulièrement noir, il leur permettait de décompresser. De relâcher un peu la pression. Ce n'était pas toujours bien vu par tout le monde mais c'est comme cela qu'ils fonctionnaient et ça leur allait à merveille.

Une des seules choses que la jeune femme regrettait était le manque de suivi des patients. Bien sûr, les équipes qui les prenaient en charge quand les personnes étaient stabilisées pouvaient donner des nouvelles mais c'était différent. La seule exception était un jeune aveugle venu dans le service il y a quelques années des suites d'une blessure par balle. Odieux, il avait insulté la moitié du personnel qui avait fui face à tant de virulence. Yuya, loin de se démonter, avait répondu insulte sur insulte jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas attendu trop longtemps car la blessure était sérieuse mais, plus calme, le patient consenti à ce que les perfusions soient posées par elle. Il put ensuite être emmené au bloc opératoire quelques minutes plus tard.

Pensant en avoir fini, le lendemain, elle fut bipée par l'équipe de réanimation. La soirée étant plutôt calme, elle laissa ses patients aux bons soins de son équipe. C'était l'aveugle d'hier soir. Loin de le trouver dans un état brumeux suite à l'anesthésie comme elle l'avait pensée au premier abord, la jeune femme le trouva dans une rage folle. Il refusait de prendre quoi que ce soit et demandait à sortir immédiatement. Il hurlait que sa blessure n'était rien, qu'il en avait vu d'autre.

Comme l'équipe de réanimation avait entendu dire que Yuya avait réussi à le calmer, le patient était devenu sa charge. Soupirant, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. En entendant sa voix, il se calma quelque peu. En un sens, elle comprenait sa peur. Être aveugle dans un environnement inconnu était loin d'être facile. Elle essaya alors d'être rassurante. Elle lui décrivit avec exactitude tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et à quel endroit. Puis elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle allait faire comme soins. Finalement, il se détendit.

Elle put lui faire les soins et participer à sa vie de patient pendant ses trois semaines d'hospitalisations. Il avait accepté peu à peu la présence des autres infirmières mais pour les soins un peu plus complexes, il ne voulait que Yuya. A chaque fois, elle le grondait gentiment mais en rigolait tout de même avec lui. Elle comprenait que cela soit difficile pour lui. Quand il n'était pas grognon, Akira se révélait étonnamment gentil. Sa compagnie était agréable et ils se rapprochèrent rapidement.

A la fin de son hospitalisation, le jeune homme proposa à Yuya de se revoir et elle accepta, contente de s'être fait des amis en dehors de son équipe et du service. La première fois, ils allèrent boire un verre et Yuya passa une excellente journée. Il lui présenta Tokito, sa petite amie que Yuya n'avait jamais vu à l'hôpital comme elle travaillait uniquement hors période de visites, de nuit.

Et puis, la jeune femme fut de plus en plus intégrée aux fêtes lors de ses soirs de repos. Ce n'était pas toujours évident et elle était souvent fatiguée mais elle ne le regrettait jamais. Elle avait pu rencontrer le meilleur ami et collègue d'Akira : Kyo. Grand, musclé, le sourire ravageur. Il avait tout pour plaire. Hormis son effroyable caractère.

A leur première rencontre, Yuya l'avait aussitôt classé dans la catégorie « connard à problèmes ». Celle où tous les hommes à son goût se trouvait mais qui amenait avec eux trop de questionnements, de doutes… Mais, lorsqu'au fil des rencontres, alors qu'elle ne laissait pas penser un seul instant qu'elle pouvait le draguer, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle : Yuya ne mit pas longtemps à succomber. Il avait une manière particulière de la regarder qui la faisait frissonner. Et alors qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais déroger à cette règle des garçons à problèmes, elle sentit ses résolutions vaciller doucement.

Après quelques mois de doux flirts et de franches séductions, ils finirent par devenir un couple. Alors que Yuya ne voulait pas aller trop vite, Kyo ne s'embarrassait pas de principes. Il lui avait donné les clés de son appartement presque aussitôt. Non sans l'avoir taquiné au passage bien évidemment.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure, sa vigilance s'était relâchée. Elle lui avait fait entièrement confiance et ils avaient rapidement habité ensemble. Travaillant tous les deux de nuit, leurs horaires différents ne les inquiétaient pas le moins du monde. Il lui avait dit travaillé dans la sécurité et il n'était pas rare qu'il rentre avec quelques égratignures que la jeune femme se dépêchait de soigner.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, en service, la jeune femme ne le reconnut sur un des brancards. Elle avait eu un doute au début. De longs cheveux noirs, c'était courant. Un grand homme musclé aussi. Mais des yeux aussi rouges que le sang qui se vidait de son corps, ça non. Ce n'était pas courant du tout.

Yuya avait été pris de panique. Kyo. Kyo était là. Dans son service. Aux urgences. Blessé. Il saignait beaucoup. Ses yeux balayèrent son corps d'un geste machinal, presque mécanique. Blessures par balle au niveau de l'épaule et de l'abdomen. Coupures certainement faites par une lame à divers endroits. Contusions au visage. Ecchymoses multiples. Visage tuméfié. Vu l'angle de sa jambe, elle était sûrement cassée. La jeune femme maudit son analyse médicale. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Qu'elle prévienne son chef qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'impliquer pour ce patient-là. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait… il fallait quelque chose ! Tout mais ne pas voir ce sang s'écouler lentement mais sûrement de ces innombrables plaies. Cependant la jeune femme savait qu'avec les innombrables coupes budgétaires, il n'y aurait pas assez de personnel qualifié pour répondre à la demande des urgences. Surtout si on écartait les infirmières ne pouvant s'occuper des cas graves. Il fallait qu'elle agisse.

Pourtant, un nouveau coup d'œil à son amant la rendit de nouveau fébrile. Respirer. Il fallait respirer. Inspiration. Expiration. C'est ça. Calmement. Ne pas montrer sa panique. Ça va aller. Inspiration. Expiration. Doucement. Maintenant, ouvrir les yeux. Non, il faut respirer. Laisse aller ton souffle. Inspiration. Expiration. C'est sûrement moins pire que ça a l'air. Ça va aller. Respire. Inspiration. Expiration. Lentement. Bien. Maintenant, il faut l'aider. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas lui. Fuis ce sentiment d'angoisse. Inspiration. Expiration. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. Un patient lambda. Inspiration. Expiration. Il faut l'aider. Inspiration. Expiration. Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas lui. Détache-toi de tout. Il faut faire quelque chose. Inspiration. Expiration.

Il fallait absolument se détacher de ses sentiments. C'était la seule solution. Il fallait qu'elle aille les aider. Qu'elle le sauve. Se détacher. Inspiration. Expiration. Les sentiments s'écartèrent pour laisser place au professionnalisme de la jeune femme. Au final, c'était plus simple. Elle ne pensait pas aux conséquences. C'était comme un patient normal. Il fallait simplement lui administrer les soins, suivre les directives du médecin. Comme d'habitude. Pas de changement. Ne surtout, surtout pas penser à qui c'était. Donner des ordres. Presser la blessure la plus importante. Elle aurait tout le temps de renouer avec son chaos intérieur. Mais pour le moment, il fallait se détacher de tout.

* * *

 _Thème "Se détacher" : N'hésitez pas à dire dans les commentaires si vous le pensez respecté -ou non- et si vous aviez deviné !  
Qu'auriez-vous fait avec ce thème et ce couple imposé ?_


	8. Paradis

_Voici le septième thème (le huitième est déjà en cours d'écriture) après un bon temps d'attente, on ne me refera pas !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'ai choisi de faire de ce thème "Paradis" sur le couple Sakuya/Kyoshiro un drabble. 100 mots pile poil. Je trouvais que ce format collait bien à mon idée première et j'avoue ne pas être une grande fan de ce couple non plus... ;)_

* * *

Le paradis est défini comme "état ou séjour de bonheur parfait". Dans la religion, c'est également le lieu de séjour des âmes après la mort.

Pour Kyoshiro et Sakuya, c'était bien plus que ça mais également bien moins en même temps. C'était une tasse de thé visqueux et épais, bue dans un silence réconfortant. Un sourire éclatant. La promesse de vivre ensemble et à jamais. Un client entrant dans la pharmacie. Des étoiles dévoilant une bonne nouvelle. Des cerisiers en fleurs. Des bonheurs simples, éphémères et réguliers.

C'était ça, leur paradis, ces petits bouts de rien qui formaient leur tout.

* * *

 _Une review ?_


	9. Innocence

_Me revoilà -et rapidement pour une fois !- pour le thème 8 baptisé Innocence avec Kyo et Yuya (encore). J'ai essayé de faire un contraste avec le thème et aussi de jouer sur plusieurs innocences, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît ou non._

 _Ce chapitre est **classé M** ! Si vous ne voulez pas lire le lemon, je l'ai indiqué pour que vous puissiez continuer l'histoire._

* * *

Yuya avait perdu son innocence. Plus qu'une question, c'était un constat. Et elle l'avait perdu à de nombreuses reprises.

La première fois, elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Le soir était tombé sur la ville et elle n'était pas encore rentrée, trop prise dans son jeu avec ses amis. Ce n'est que lorsque Ponyo était venue chercher son ami, Ashitaka, qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'heure. Son frère, Nozomu, lui avait toujours dit de rentrer avant que le soleil ne se couche. Et, une fois encore, elle n'avait pas obéi. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'une voix masculine l'appela aux abords du parc :

" _\- Yuya !"_

Loin de l'effrayer, la voix lui tira un grand sourire. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son frère, venu la chercher comme elle ne rentrait pas à l'heure convenue. Il était sa seule famille depuis le décès de ses parents et sa présence seule suffisait à la réconforter. Il s'occupait parfaitement d'elle et c'était un réel bonheur de l'avoir. Il la gronda toutefois gentiment de ne pas avoir fait attention avant de lui prendre la main et de la reconduire chez eux. Ils parlèrent de leur journée respective avant que Yuya ne se dérobe à sa surveillance pour voir un chaton dans la ruelle adjacente. Quand Nozomu la rappela à l'ordre, elle resta malgré tout quelques secondes de plus. Un temps précieux qui la sauva. Nozomu faisait face au membre d'un gang armé. Que voulait-il alors ? Le voler ? Ses connaissances en médecine ? Yuya, trop jeune, trop choquée, trop loin ne l'entendit jamais. Le seul son qui résonna à jamais dans ses oreilles fut l'insoutenable détonation qui vola la vie de son frère et brisa sa famille pour toujours.

A partir de ce moment, son innocence d'enfant fondit comme neige au soleil, remplacée par les responsabilités. Fini la joie de rentrer dans un foyer chaleureux, l'odeur du repas embaumant la maison. Ce fut le relais des familles d'accueil. Pour une raison que Yuya ne comprit jamais, aucune de ces familles ne voulaient la garder. Tous les six mois environ, elle en changeait, comme une ronde incessante. La fin de son enfance fut irrémédiable quand, à ses seize ans, l'adolescente demanda son émancipation. Ce fut difficile mais elle réussit à montrer qu'elle avait la mentalité et les capacités nécessaires pour se gérer toute seule. Tout ne fut pas rose. L'administration n'aidait jamais les personnes hors-normes. Elle était contrôlée régulièrement et devait rendre des comptes. Mais elle tint bon.

A dix-sept ans, elle vivait dans un quartier mal famé, peu cher. Elle avait déménagé il y a quelques semaines car son métier à mi-temps de caissière et ses aides sociales ne lui permettaient pas de vivre totalement à ses aises. Avec cette installation et son travail, sa naïveté et sa croyance en l'Homme s'étaient effritées. Tueries, vols, bagarres, viols, insultes… tout cela était son lot quotidien dorénavant. Elle qui avait été élevée dans le respect de l'autre, et la politesse, elle prit doucement conscience d'avoir grandi dans une bulle de coton. Le monde n'était pas majoritairement blanc comme elle le pensait mais tout en nuances. Et elle s'était installée dans une zone particulièrement sombre. Elle était plus prudente, moins insouciante. Elle essayait de rentrer le plus vite et le plus tôt possible, rasant les murs, baissant sa capuche.

A dix-huit ans, la jeune femme était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Elle avait été aveuglée par ce sentiment puissant et intense et s'était laissé entraîner. Quelqu'un l'aimait à nouveau et comblait ce vide laissé par la mort de Nozomu. Alors la jeune femme n'était pas allé chercher plus loin. Elle s'était laissée entraîner par cet homme, membre d'un gang patrouillant dans son quartier. Doucement, il l'avait amené vers son quotidien, toujours plus loin, toujours plus noir. Et elle avait suivi, souillant sa conscience, bafouant son innocence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aille trop loin.

Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais elle était déjà engloutie par la manipulation. Il l'avait amené dans la maison qui leur servait de repère. Pour la présenter qu'il disait. Seulement, cela avait eu bien plus de portée pour lui que pour elle. Revenu des siècles en arrière, la tradition de ce clan abject était de donner sa petite-amie à son chef le temps d'une nuit. Ensuite venait le tour du copain légitime. Elle s'était défendue mais il était puissant. Ils étaient plusieurs.

Ce qui la sauva ce soir là fut une attaque d'un gang ennemi. Yuya ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle s'enfuit, courant le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible. Cherchant à repousser les événements, ce qui aurait pu se passer au fin fond de sa mémoire. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'éloigner suffisamment, elle se sentit ceinturée par un homme tandis qu'un chiffon puant était plaqué contre ses narines.

Son innocence et sa liberté. Voilà ce qu'elle avait perdu ce soir là. Enchaînée, surveillée, interrogée, Yuya avait été récupéré par le gang qui avait mené l'attaque ce soir là. Ses membres pensaient qu'elle était une espionne, un membre à part entière de cette mafia. Il avait fallu des jours pour leur prouver que non, elle n'était qu'une personne ordinaire. Orpheline au coeur meurtri, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une victime brisée.

Triste, pâle et usée, Yuya vit un membre du gang s'approcher d'elle d'un oeil morne. Grand et blond, il émanait de lui une certaine sympathie. Solennellement, il lui tendit la main et, au nom de leur chef, s'excusa. Loin d'attendrir la jeune femme, cela lui redonna la vigueur nécessaire pour réclame d'une voix glaciale :

" _\- Je veux voir le chef. Tout de suite."_

Le jeune homme qui s'était présenté comme Akira réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Il l'amena au bureau de son chef et la laissa entrer seule. Devant ce dernier, elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi on le suivait. Il dégageait une aura irrésistible et un charme fou qui l'aurait sûrement atteint si elle n'avait pas été si énervée. Charismatique, ses yeux rouges le rendaient dangereux et attirant. Mais Yuya avait envoyé sa raison au loin. Elle n'était plus dans son état normal, elle le savait. Mais c'était trop pour elle. C'était trop pour n'importe qui. Et personne ici ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Elle attaqua aussitôt, inconsciente du danger :

" _\- Ça vous écorcherait la gueule de venir vous excuser en personne ? Vous me capturez, me droguez, m'enfermez et m'interrogez pendant des jours et vous envoyez un sous-fifre pour vous excusez ?! C'est une blague ?"_

Un sourire qui fit frémir Yuya s'épanouit sur les lèvres du démon. Il se leva de son fauteuil avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne recula pas. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

" _\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Planche à Pain ? Sais-tu à qui tu parles ? Tu crois que, parce que j'ai commis une erreur, je ne pourrais pas te faire exécuter ici ? Dans quel monde vis-tu, stupide innocente ?"_

Ces mots firent monter les larmes aux yeux émeraudes de Yuya. Elle les laissa couler tandis qu'elle criait sa réponse :

" _\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, comme toutes les personnes sous tes ordres ici ! C'est à cause des gangs que ma vie se brise. Ce sont des personnes comme toi qui tuent des gens comme moi ! Qui ont tué mon frère et qui m'obligent à me battre tous les jours pour survivre !_

 _\- Un monstre ? Te battre pour survivre ? Tu crois vraiment que tu te bats ? Les monstres comme moi protègent les Planche à Pain comme toi des véritables monstres. Tu crois te défendre et combattre mais tu ne sais pas ce que ces mots signifient vraiment…. AKIRA !"_

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour qu'il entre dans le bureau. Il devait sûrement attendre derrière la porte. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'un mot, simplement d'un vague geste de la main pour que son second la prenne par le bras et la sorte. Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de crier un " _Connard !_ " avant de se laisser entraîner. Le second la regarda, un sourire en coin, avant de dévoiler :

" _\- C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends prononcer autant de mots à la suite. Tu dois lui plaire."_

Yuya n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix exagérément féminine se mêla à leur conversation :

" _\- Qui ça ? Kyo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Oh mon dieu, elle est trop mignonne, j'adore ! C'est normale qu'elle lui plaise !"_

La jeune femme resta bouche bée, d'une part par le débit de paroles de la jeune femme et d'autre part par le contenu :

" _\- Mais non ! Je ne lui plais pas du tout et lui non plus ! J'ai dit que c'était un monstre et il m'a mise à la porte c'est tout !"_

Une ombre passa dans le regarde de la nouvelle venue avant qu'elle enchaîne :

" _\- Oh mais ce n'est pas un monstre du tout, tu vas voir ! Il peut être adorable quand il veut. Bon d'accord, il ne veut pas souvent mais quand même ! Viens avec moi, je prends le relais !"_

Yuya n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, traînée de force dans des appartements inoccupés. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était amenée ici et balbutia :

" _\- Mais… m-mon appartement !"_

Akari parut un peu gênée et agita vaguement la main tout en disant :

" _\- Quand on a fait une enquête sur toi, on a eu quelques problèmes. Rien de grave ein… mais tu vas devoir vivre avec nous en attendant._

 _\- C'est une blague. C'est une putain de blague. Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la vie c'est ça ? Je suis votre nouvelle victime et vous vous amusez à mes dépends, c'est obligé… Où sont les caméras ?!_

 _\- Yuya ne le prends pas comme ça…_

 _\- Mais COMMENT ! Comment tu veux que je le prenne ? Vous m'enlevez, me brutalisez, cassez mon appartement et je dois quoi ? Dire merci ? Eh bien MERCI de me pourrir la vie, maintenant sors ! LAISSE-MOI !"_

Énervée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le lit. Il était tellement confortable. Et il faisait chaud. Elle n'avait pas les moyens de mettre le chauffage a plus de seize degrés. Elle entendait les membres du clan rire, parler entre eux, visiblement complices. Elle ne connaissait plus ça. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre en même temps que son frère et son innocence qui, chaque jour, se délitait un peu plus. Finalement, l'énervement se transforma en tristesse et angoisse. Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, comme une enfant, comme la personne sans défense qu'elle était. Elle pleura pour les injustices, pour sa vie, pour les morts. Puis, après de longues minutes éreintantes, elle se mit en position foetale, se jurant qu'elle ferait tout pour leur faire vivre le même enfer qu'il lui avait fait subir ces derniers jours.

 **Ω**

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Yuya était toujours au sein du clan de Kyo. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru le soir de sa libération, elle s'était vite intégrée dans ce monde à l'opposé du sien. Elle avait sympathisé avec un grand nombre de membres et avait retrouvé peu à peu la chaleur d'un foyer où elle se sentait à sa place. Elle s'était intégrée au clan au point d'être formé au tir, au même titre que tous les autres membres, et de recevoir une arme qu'elle gardait dans sa table de chevet.

La deuxième surprise fut de voir que Kyo, comme il l'avait affirmé, était loin d'être un monstre. Mieux, il avait des qualités et un charisme qui ne laissait pas la jeune femme insensible. Chaque fois qu'il l'entraînait au tir personnellement, elle perdait ses moyens, se sentait drôle et avait chaud. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas spécialement aller plus loin. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir tomber amoureuse à nouveau. Pas après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Et pourtant…

A dix-neuf ans, Yuya perdit une autre partie de son innocence : sa virginité. Cette fois, le consentement était de mise. Un soir, la jeune femme l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre, tremblante et incertaine de savoir comment il fallait s'y prendre. Il était accoudé à sa fenêtre, fumant une cigarette. Lorsqu'elle rentra, il ne bougea pas mais la fixa intensément, comme s'il _savait_. Ce regard la fit rougir malgré elle. Elle traversa la distance qui les séparait calmement, presque timidement. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle posa sa main sur son visage, quémandant une autorisation silencieuse en caressant sa joue. Sa main glissa pour accrocher sa nuque avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser.

\- Début lemon -

Yuya pensait qu'il n'allait pas réagir avant qu'il ne se redresse de toute sa hauteur, la faisant inspirer brusquement. Il la dominait littéralement, par tous les aspects et elle le savait. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas peur, loin de là. Il allumait un elle un brasier au creux de ses reins. Il la plaqua contre son bassin et l'embrassa avec une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée, la faisant gémir. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque, presque désespérément.

Inversant leur position, il l'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout contre lui. Sa main gauche caressa sa cuisse tendrement tandis que la droite appuyait sur sa nuque pour la forcer à pencher la tête. Son cou à découvert, il y plongea pour lui donner une myriade de baisers et de mordillements. Si, au début, la jeune femme gémit de contentement, à force, les cheveux du démon la chatouillèrent, la faisant rire.

Elle souffla un désolé amusé avant d'échanger un baiser. Elle se sentait excitée et en voulait plus. Pour le lui faire comprendre, elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa musculature du bout des doigts. Timide, elle n'osait s'aventurer trop loin. Ayant moins de questions, Kyo s'éloigna quelque peu pour enlever son haut et essayer de faire de même avec celui de la jeune femme. Essaya seulement car elle se retrouva avec un bras coincé, les faisant rire tous les deux. Yuya était nerveuse et cela se ressentait sur ses gestes. Cependant, elle savait que l'expérience qu'elle allait vivre était authentique, réelle.

Elle se remit debout, gardant un contact avec le rebord de la fenêtre tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau. Il caressa sa poitrine, laissant la barrière de dentelle sous ses doigts. Puis, il s'approcha de plus en plus de la chair, avant de dégrafer complètement le soutien-gorge. Il continua ses attouchements qui, loin de la laisser indifférente, ne l'excita pas plus que ça. Etait-ce sa nature ? Ou encore le stress ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Il mit ses deux mains sous ses cuisses et la souleva brusquement, lui tirant un cri de surprise. Sa poitrine frotta contre le torse chaud de son futur amant, la faisant frissonner. Il l'allongea sur son lit, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, la faisant gémir. Il reprit ses caresses buccales dans son cou tandis qu'elle agrippait son dos de ses doigts. Le frottement continuel de son sexe dur sur sa féminité la fit haleter.

Une main du démon partit explorer son mont de vénus, la faisant se crisper. Elle éprouvait du plaisir mais également une touche d'angoisse. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi et c'était tellement, tellement bon ! Pourtant, quand un index se glissa en elle, la jeune femme ne put faire autre chose que de se raidir.

Néanmoins, bien vite, la jeune femme se mit à gémir de manière continue. Il faisait une chose, juste _là_ , qui la rendait folle, souillant les draps et son sous-vêtement de ses fluides. Un autre doigt lui fit écarter davantage les jambes, sans honte aucune. Il l'embrassa passionnément, introduisant sa langue d'une manière obscène qui l'embrasa un peu plus. Il plaqua un peu plus son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, l'enfonçant plus encore dans le matelas.

Puis soudain, ce fut le vide et le froid. Kyo s'était redressé, abaissant son pantalon et son boxer, sans oublier ses chaussettes. Sa nudité fit rougir la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Le démon ne se rapprocha pas tout de suite, prenant un préservatif dans la table de chevet. La jeune femme, en attendant, se sentit un peu idiote, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ensuite, la chaleur revint. Il la caressa d'une telle manière qu'elle crut qu'il était partout à la fois.

Enfin, elle eut une sensation étrange et inconnue au niveau de son intimité. Kyo ancra son regard, quémandant silencieusement son accord qu'elle lui accorda d'un timide oui. Il continuait à la caresser, comme pour atténuer la douleur qu'elle pourrait éventuellement ressentir. Il attendit longtemps qu'elle se détende et qu'elle se sente à l'aise d'être ainsi exposée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il soit aussi doux, si attentionné.

Lorsqu'il la pénétra, Yuya rejeta la tête en arrière tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Elle voulut exprimer son plaisir mais elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche que pour haleter difficilement. Kyo commença à se mouvoir, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de son amante tout en gémissant son prénom.

Le plaisir monta en flèche tandis que le démon accélérait, la faisant crier toujours plus fort. Instinctivement, elle serra les jambes contre son torse en agrippant des poignées de cheveux sombres. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, désynchronisés.

Finalement, il se crispa contre elle, grommelant son prénom d'une voix rauque avant de se retirer. La sensation de vide entre les jambes de la jeune femme fut étrange et nouveau. Après avoir récupéré son souffle, elle se sentit totalement vulnérable et attrapa la couette pour s'en couvrir. Kyo la rejoignit peu de temps après, se pressant contre elle pour garder leur chaleur. Elle n'osait le regarder, timide malgré tout de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait éprouvé du plaisir certes mais la nudité restait tout de même gênante.

\- Fin du lemon -

Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants sans bouger avant que Yuya ne lui caresse le torse, comme un geste pour initier un échange sans savoir quoi dire. Elle laissa son regard glisser jusqu'à son visage, regardant ses lèvres, puis son nez, avant d'accrocher son regard. Ses yeux vermeils lui coupa la respiration et elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle ferait tout pour un homme tel que lui. Elle se le promit intérieurement sans savoir que cet engagement lui coûterait une autre part de son innocence.

 **Ω**

Alors que la jeune femme avait trouvé un juste équilibre entre sa vie personnelle et la vie du clan, un événement vint bouleverser la vie de tous ses membres. Il y eut d'abord un avertissement de la part d'un clan ennemi : un membre haut placé du gang de Kyo s'était retrouvé piégé et blessé avec un message pour son chef " _méfiez-vous_ ". Le démon n'avait pas réagi pour le moment, préférant voir comment la situation allait évoluer. Il avait interrogé ses informateurs, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de cette mise en garde.

Malheureusement, quand il comprit, il était déjà trop tard. Une déclaration de guerre avait été émise entre les deux gangs. Il ne pouvait plus arranger la situation dorénavant. Chaque membre devait s'entraîner et faire attention en vue d'une attaque prochaine.

Malheureusement pour tous, cette dernière arriva bien trop vite. Yuya se tenait aux côtés de Kyo lorsque le clan fut attaqué. Il lui hurla d'aller chercher son arme et elle courut à en perdre haleine, vers leur chambre. Elle attrapa l'objet maudit qu'elle savait pourtant manipulé avant d'essayer de faire le trajet inverse. Malheureusement, elle n'y arriva jamais. La violence de l'assaut réduisit son courage à néant en une fraction de seconde. Elle se figea face aux blessures par balles, aux détonations en nombre et aux cris de rage et de terreur. Le déchaînement d'agressivité et de fureur paralysèrent Yuya qui ne réagit même pas lorsque Kyo entra dans son champ de vision, combattant l'assaut de l'ennemi. Il la poussa pour l'éloigner des tirs et elle tomba rudement au sol, lâchant son arme. Ce fut l'absence du contact rassurant du métal froid sur sa peau qui la fit bouger. Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour attraper son arme, haletante, des larmes d'effroi dévalant ses joues. Une fois récupérée, elle chercha frénétiquement Kyo du regard. Il aidait son bras droit à se relever, Akira, tournant le dos à un ennemi qui s'approchait dangereusement près de lui, le visage déformé par la haine. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle visa sommairement et tira. La détonation si près de ses tympans lui fit perdre l'ouïe quelques secondes tandis que son regard suivait la chute molle du corps désormais sans vie. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle lâcha son équipement mortel encore fumant. Sa vision se troubla, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux. C'était une chose de tirer sur un mannequin mais tuer un homme, c'était tirer sur une partie de son innocence, de sa conscience. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, plus rien. Elle avait tué un homme.

Qui sait combien de temps elle resta prostrée ainsi sans son coin, n'entendant rien d'autre que le tambourinement furieux du sang dans ses tempes, annihilant la notion de danger et de peur. Elle avait tué un homme. Concrètement, elle n'avait pas de sang sur les mains mais elle se sentait pourtant sale.

Seul l'étreinte et les caresses de Kyo réussirent à la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle le serra contre lui comme s'il allait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa, ses larmes cessèrent. Yuya recula un peu, plongeant son regard dans celui du chef de gang. A ce moment, il comprit qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement. Qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger cette femme qui avait tué pour le sauver.

 **Ω**

Depuis ce jour, Yuya et Kyo furent plus proches encore si c'était possible. Ils ne pouvait plus vivre l'un sans l'autre, c'était une certitude. Yuya se réveillait souvent en sursaut et en sueur, haletante, et seul Kyo pouvait la calmer. Quant à lui, il se sentait plus nerveux lorsqu'elle s'éloignait de son champ de vision. Akira lui avait fait remarquer que sa consommation de cigarettes avait augmenté de façon exponentielle depuis qu'il sortait avec la jeune femme. Il avait haussé les épaules, indifférent. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, avec son gang, était de vivre à ses côtés.

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le thème est-il respecté ?_


	10. Conduire

_Bonjour ! Un thème qui amène forcément un UA pour le coup ! Et un duo assez bizarre pour ce thème !_

 _Je me suis essayée à l'humour pour une fois ! :)_

* * *

Quelle démone ! Et dire que c'était lui qu'on traitait de maudit. N'importe quoi. Il n'y avait pas plus vile manipulatrice que sa femme. S'il arrivait à la faire sortir de ses gonds aussi facilement et rapidement qu'il finissait ses combats, elle avait le don pour l'orienter là où elle le désirait.

C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans cette petite voiture avec Akari au volant, craignant pour la première fois pour sa survie. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-on confondre à ce point sa droite et sa gauche ?

Kyo fut tenté de fermer les yeux de dépit un instant avant de se raviser aussitôt. Toutes ses compétences et son instinct ne serait pas de trop pour le maintenir en vie.

 _La veille au soir, comme souvent, les compagnons s'étaient tous retrouvés pour boire. La bonne ambiance était de mise et les confidences allaient bon train. Cependant, il n'en était pas de même pour Kyo et Yuya. Pour une obscure raison que Kyo n'avait pas retenue, Yuya ne lui adressait pas la parole, en colère. Elle était avec Akari et Sakuya. Il savait qu'elle lui parlerait quand elle en aurait envie et ne ferait pas un geste vers elle. Il avait autant sa fierté qu'elle. Les filles parlaient du permis que Yuya avait décroché il y a quelques semaines de cela. Akari semblait dépitée et pour cause : c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle le loupait. Yuya avait alors tourné son regard un instant vers Kyo qui avait levé un sourcil interrogateur auquel elle n'avait pas répondu. La blonde put donc conseiller son amie, un sourire joueur aux lèvres :_

" _\- Tu devrais t'entraîner avec Kyo, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris, tu verras, c'est super !"_

Brusquement, il posa la main sur le volant pour redresser leur position. Comment pouvait-elle fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils allaient s'écraser sur le rail de sécurité ? Était-elle inconsciente ?

" _\- Oups ! Décidément, il faut vraiment regarder partout."_

Il soupira avant de la regarder _non vraiment ?_ Si, pour la partie théorique, Akari avait tout assimilé, il en était tout autrement pour la pratique. Heureusement pour eux, il l'avait emmenée dans un endroit peu fréquenté. Il avait repris toutes les bases. Absolument toutes. Comment faisait-elle pour tout oublier ? Cela faisait deux heures maintenant et il n'osait plus compter le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort. Agacé, il gronda :

" _\- A droite."_

Ce furent des années de pratiques intensives et de masques impassibles qui lui permirent de retenir le couinement horrifié qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas précisé qu'il fallait freiner avant de tourner. C'était pourtant évident n'est-ce pas ? C'était même **instinctif**. Alors pourquoi rigolait-elle ?

" _\- Ouah dis donc, c'est plutôt rapide !"_

Cette femme était folle. Ou cherchait à le tuer. Le démon se calma. Il ne fallait pas perdre son sang froid s'il voulait rentrer. Et il allait se venger. Ô oui, Yuya ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle allait le payer très chèrement.

Après avoir calé -encore une fois-, le démon sortit de la voiture pour fumer une cigarette. Cela apaisa momentanément sa colère. Akari trépignait autour de lui, impatiente d'y retourner.

" _\- J'ai fait des progrès n'est-ce pas Kyo ? Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'aides, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais réussir la prochaine fois ! Allez en route."_

Kyo considéra le fait de crever un pneu, là maintenant. Il le considéra **vraiment**. Après tout, il avait les économies pour payer la dépanneuse. Avec un peu de chance, elle croirait le fait qu'il ne savait pas changer une roue. Cela se tentait… non ? Un coup de klaxon le ramena à la réalité. Akari, guillerette, s'était de nouveau installée derrière le volant de l'instrument de leur mort. Insouciante.

Ne voyait-elle pas la faucheuse s'approcher d'eux ? Il allait sûrement regretter de monter de nouveau dans cet engin du diable. Mais soit. Écrasant le reste de sa cigarette, il reprit la place du mort. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un aurait entendu ses prières silencieuses et le véhicule ne redémarrerait pas.

Pas de chance.

Akari cala de nouveau et il dut lui expliquer -encore- qu'on ne laissait pas une vitesse enclenchée. Au bout de deux essais, elle comprit et se mit au point mort. Bien. C'était déjà mieux qu'au début.

A un embranchement, Kyo lui indiqua la gauche de la voix et du bras, pour plus de sécurité. Pourtant, il semble que ce ne fut pas suffisant. Tournant à droite, Akari s'engagea sur une voie qui pouvait être bien plus fréquentée et donc potentiellement mortelle. Enervée, il hurla :

" _\- Demi-tour !"_

Etait-ce de l'hystérie que l'on pouvait entendre dans ces deux mots ? Kyo perdait-il son sang froid ? Non bien sûr que non. Un homme aussi fort que lui, avec autant de qualités ne pouvait **pas** perdre son sang froid. Il était maître de lui-même en toutes circonstances bien sûr. Il était évident que ce n'était pas ses marques d'ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil... Il se maîtrisait voyons, il se maîtrisait. Il était Kyo n'est-ce pas ?

Après plusieurs vaines tentatives pour faire en sorte de retourner la voiture, la roue arrière droite tomba dans le fossé, en même temps que la patience du démon.. Akari, complètement paniquée, laissait la voiture tourner dans le vide. Kyo enleva le frein à main qu'il avait mis en catastrophe quelques instants plus tôt et éteignit la voiture afin de limiter les risques. Il gronda avant de sortir du véhicule :

" _\- Ne bouge pas !"_

Et Akari en était de toute façon incapable. Pétrifiée, elle appuyait frénétiquement sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Kyo quant à lui, avait sauté dans le fossé, ruinant ses chaussures. La sensation de ses pieds de plus en plus humides augmenta sa colère. Il marmonna entre ses crocs, priant pour que cette malédiction s'arrête. Car oui, il avait dû être au moins maudit pour vivre pareille journée !

Le démon poussa la voiture de toutes ses forces. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une roue à faire revenir sur la chaussée. Glissant, il salit ses vêtements et la pensée fugace qu'il n'avait jamais été dans cet état lui traversa l'esprit. Aucune vengeance ne serait assez bonne. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il était un démon certes, mais sûrement pas un démon négligé !

Quand enfin, il réussit à pousser la voiture, cette dernière partit en avant, tout droit vers le fossé de l'autre côté. Heureusement pour lui, Akari eut le réflexe d'enclencher le frein à main. Kyo soupira de soulagement et se passa une main sur le front, se salissant encore plus. Une veine battait à sa tempe, preuve de son énervement. Il y avait une limite de plus en plus fine entre sa maîtrise de soi et un pétage de plomb en bonne et due forme.

Il monta dans la voiture et siffla de rage. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux fentes aussi fines que du papier de verre. Sa patience s'était effilochée et il savait qu'une seule erreur, un seul problème encore avec cette voiture, une seule bévue commise et il abrégerait lui-même la vie éphémère de ce tas de taule. Il ferait en sorte que plus jamais Akari ne puisse conduire. Plus jamais.

Et peut-être que finalement, Akari comprenait mieux sous la pression. Peut-être que son instinct de survie s'éveillait quand il était vraiment en danger ? Et quoi de plus dangereux qu'un démon en colère pour cela ?

Ôh Yuya avait du mouron à se faire si elle pensait pouvoir s'en sortir tranquillement. Il allait lui faire vivre le même enfer qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui... En bien pire. Ôh oui.

Après 30 minutes passées au purgatoire avec la plus enjouée des conductrices, le démon vit enfin la lumière. Il sortit de la voiture, à deux doigts de remercier le ciel d'être encore sur ses jambes. Une fois dans l'appartement, il partit aussitôt vers la salle de bain, arrêtant aussitôt le babillage d'Akari quant à sa performance.

Le soir venu, et comme prévu, Yuya demanda malicieusement à son démon comment s'était passée sa journée et si Akari avait fait des progrès. Elle ne s'attendait pas au sourire moqueur du démon qui lui répondit :

" _\- Bien sûr. Elle a fait des progrès incroyables. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie de pouvoir te conduire tous les jours à ton travail dès qu'elle aura son permis. N'est-ce pas Akari ?"_

Yuya blêmit face à la réponse plus qu'enthousiaste de son amie. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

" _\- Oooh je… euh… oui bien sûr. Cela me ferait très plaisir…"_

Maintenant, elle allait prier pour que personne ne soit assez fou pour la laisser conduire...

* * *

 _Une review ? Est-ce que ce style vous a plu ?_


	11. Respirer de nouveau

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis enfin de retour :) Et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour puisque sur mon autre recueil (Aishiteru) sera posté sous peu un OS de plus de 6000 mots !_

 _J'espère que ce thème vous plaira. Je rappelle le couple : Sakuya x Kyoshiro._

* * *

Sakuya était… différente. Elle l'avait toujours su. Elle avait été élevée en cultivant cette différence. En apprenant à la contrôler. A chercher à l'améliorer. Chaque jour, elle repoussait ses limites. Chaque jour, un exercice toujours plus compliqué, toujours plus pointu. Elle pouvait voir de plus en plus loin dans l'avenir. Toujours plus loin.

Au début, elle sentait seulement des éléments bénins. Des événements du quotidien. Elle pouvait, par exemple, prédire l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans une pièce alors qu'elle n'était qu'enfant. Puis, cela devint de plus en plus difficile de la surprendre. Jusqu'à devenir impossible. Elle ressentait les mouvements futurs des personnes qui l'entouraient. Pour la shamane, cela devenait de plus en plus facile. D'autant plus avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Ressentir leurs présences constantes à ses côtés à chaque instant était devenue chose facile. Cependant, ce n'était pas sans conséquence. Une partie de sa concentration étant allouée au bon fonctionnement de son pouvoir, son attention dans le présent était amoindrie. Ainsi, Sakuya était extrêmement maladroite. Incapable de ne pas se concentrer sur le futur, elle faisait moins attention à l'instant présent.

Plus elle avançait dans l'exercice de ses compétences, plus on lui en demandait. Il fallait toujours qu'elle aille plus loin. Qu'elle puisse prédire l'avenir des prochaines semaines. Des prochains mois. des prochaines années. La famille s'était enrichie grâce à elle. Quoi de plus facile que de miser sur le bon cheval lors des courses ? D'avoir les bons numéros au loto ? Tout était facile. Et plus la famille gagnait d'argent grâce aux dons de Sakuya, plus on lui en demandait. Elle ne sortait plus. Elle passait plus de dix heures par jour à noter sur des feuilles ses prédictions. Le reste du temps, la jeune femme essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

L'avenir bougeait souvent. Ce n'était pas évident de prédire des comportements. Ils sont si volatiles, si changeants. Néanmoins, avec de l'entraînement, il devenait facile de deviner les grandes lignes des personnes qu'elle suivait le plus. Les hommes politiques notamment étaient facile à cerner. Il suivait généralement tous une même ligne de conduite. Cependant, il arrivait qu'elle se trompe. Elle donnait toujours les prédictions qui avaient le plus de chance de survenir. Et parfois, le hasard faisait mal les choses et ses prédictions se révélaient fausses. Ces jours là, la jeune femme devait essuyer les critiques et les remarques et son temps de travail était alors doublé.

C'était tellement oppressant de vivre dans le futur. Tout était connu d'avance. Et quand l'esprit était occupée à analyser chaque seconde du futur pendant de nombreuses heures, il avait du mal à ne pas continuer. Le présent n'avait plus aucun goût, aucune saveur. La vie elle-même n'avait plus aucun goût, plus aucune saveur. La jeune femme ne le disait à personne, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas rare qu'elle se réveille en sueurs, hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Car elle faisait des cauchemars. De nombreux cauchemars. L'avenir, le présent, le futur. Tout se mélangeait jusqu'à devenir un magma sombre sans plus aucune possibilité. A force de regarder l'avenir des autres, le sien lui paraissait fade et insipide. Rien ne changerait jamais. Elle devrait s'immiscer dans le futur des autres tout en sacrifiant le sien. Et cette insupportable idée la réveillait la nuit. Car même si la jeune femme ne le montrait pas, elle souhaitait autre chose. Elle voulait connaître les plaisirs simples de la vie. Ceux qu'elle pouvait voir d'avance et qui ne lui apportait qu'une joie maussade et aucune surprise. Comment se réjouir d'un cadeau surprise lorsque cela faisait plusieurs heures que vous connaissiez le contenu du présent ? L'attention était là bien sûr mais ce n'était pas pareil. Feindre la surprise, imiter la joie. Tout cela était suffocant. Étouffant. Et angoissant également.

Ω

Kyoshiro était quelqu'un de versatile. Il aimait profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était les balades. Chaque promenade était différente car un élément venait changer sa destination, son envie ou son futur. Il aimait le fait que rien ne soit programmé dans la vie.

Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait dans une nouvelle ville, il vit dans un jardin, par-dessus un bosquet une jeune femme magnifique. Brune, ses longs cheveux lui arrivaient au bas du dos. Son regard paraissait triste et aucun sourire ne venait illuminer son visage. Sans réfléchir, il l'interpella. Surprise, la jeune femme se redressa soudainement avant de bafouiller, tomber et s'enfuir.

Kyoshiro n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser qu'elle était déjà rentrée dans la maison, visiblement effrayée. Interloqué, il rit doucement avant de continuer sa route. Peut-être la reverrait-il un autre jour. Qui sait ?

Ω

La jeune femme reprit son souffle, choquée. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté de manière considérable, sa respiration était devenue courte et elle tremblait. Ce n'était pas le fait que quelqu'un lui ait adressé la parole qui ait amené une panique aussi intense mais plus le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas prédit. Son don ne lui avait amené aucune possibilité, aucun futur envisageable proche avec cet homme. Qui était-il ? Comment avait-il fait ? Son don ne marchait plus ? Comment l'avait-il surprise ?

Sakuya essaya de se calmer, prenant de longues et profondes inspirations. Après quelques minutes, elle osa passer la tête à l'extérieur mais son regard ne lui montra que les haies délimitant le jardin. Elle s'assit avant de se préparer un thé épais et bulbeux qui était -heureusement- bien meilleur au goût que son aspect. Le temps que ce dernier infuse, elle fit revenir le visage de l'inconnu dans sa mémoire. Quand elle le visualisa bien, elle concentra son pouvoir sur sa ligne de vie principale. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il n'y avait pas de ligne franche. Des millions de ligne se superposaient les unes aux autres sans qu'une ne se détache en particulier. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir son avenir. C'était impossible. Il y avait trop de possibilité pour que son don lui montre la voie. Mais qui était-il ?!

Ω

La fois suivante, Kyoshiro avait décidé de voir si la jeune femme qu'il avait effrayé était dans son jardin… avant de changer d'avis et d'aller s'acheter une glace. Lui même ne savait jamais de quoi serait fait sa journée tant il changeait d'avis souvent. Son dessert à la main, il se retrouvera finalement près du jardin de la jeune femme qui buvait son thé. Cette fois, il essaya de parler moins fort :

" _\- Désolé pour la dernière fois ! Moi c'est Kyoshiro."_

Il n'eut droit qu'à un silence choqué. Il lui sembla que la jeune femme tremblait au vu des mouvements qui parcouraient sa tasse.Décidément, elle l'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air effrayé par lui ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Haussant les épaules, il se décida à repartir quand il l'entendit répondre d'une petite voix :

" _\- Sakuya…"_

Il se retourna, un grand sourire ornant son visage :

" _\- Eh bien Sakuya, enchanté de te rencontrer."_

Ω

A partir de ce moment, la vie de Sakuya changea radicalement. Elle reprit plaisir à vivre. Ne pas savoir à l'avance si elle allait le voir, ce qu'il allait lui dire… était absolument divin. Ne pas connaître le futur avait eu quelque chose d'angoissant au premier abord mais finalement, elle comprenait à quel point la vie pouvait être belle dans toute son originalité. La saveur de la surprise était nouvelle pour elle et elle prenait plaisir à y goûter aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait respirer de nouveau à fond, sans le poids constant qui lui opprimait la poitrine.

Cependant, leurs entrevues étaient toujours courtes. Intenses de par leur fragilité. Sakuya savait qu'à tout moment, les membres de sa famille pouvaient comprendre ce qui se tramait et lui interdire de sortir. Car la jeune femme avait négligé son travail de shamane. Elle ne voulait plus lire l'avenir mais le vivre. A quoi bon connaître le futur si on ne pouvait pas créer le sien ? Que lui importait la richesse, si elle ne pouvait s'en servir ? A quoi bon exister si elle ne pouvait le faire qu'à moitié ? Avide de vivre, elle pouvait enfin s'ancrer dans la réalité du présent.

De longues semaines passèrent ainsi, Sakuya négligeant son travail pour des rencontres avec Kyoshiro, dans le secret le plus total de la famille de cette dernière. Un jour pourtant, elle comprit qu'elle allait être découverte. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela allait se passer. Son don se manifesta à elle avec violence, lui montra la pire voie qu'elle pouvait emprunter si elle se faisait prendre. Elle se vit enchaînée, amaigrie, incapable de voir le soleil, son souffle se vidant petit à petit, sa famille prenant chaque expiration de sa vie pour son besoin, jusqu'à ce que ses halètements de douleur ne se terminent pour de bon.

Dans un premier temps, la jeune femme paniqua. Que pouvait-elle faire ? La force avec laquelle cette vision s'était imposée à elle ne montrait-elle pas que cela était inévitable ? Quels autres choix avaient-elles ? Existaient-ils vraiment ? Finalement, sa respiration se calma tandis qu'une nouvelle vision s'imposait à elle. Presque en transe, la jeune femme prit une feuille, un stylo et se mit à écrire frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit noircie de son écriture. Elle n'en était pas satisfaite mais le temps pressait. Ensuite, discrètement, elle la cacha dans la haie de son jardin en espérant que Kyoshiro la trouve.

Ω

 _Kyoshiro,_

 _j'aurais aimé te l'avouer en face mais je n'ai plus le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Je suis une shamane. Je peux voir l'avenir. Cela doit te sembler fou je sais. Pourtant, le futur n'a que peu de secrets pour moi… jusqu'à ta rencontre._

 _Avant que tu viennes me voir, ma vie n'était que monotonie et tristesse. J'étais en train de suffoquer sans m'en rendre compte et tu m'a apporté une bouffée d'oxygène. J'ai réussi à respirer à nouveau, les journées ne me paraissent plus aussi fades ni aussi tristes. Ta venue est devenue mon salut._

 _Peut-être que… peut-être que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi finalement._

 _Mais nous n'aurons pas la possibilité de le savoir. Si tu es mon oxygène, ma famille est le masque qui m'empêche de te voir. Ils savent. Et ils ne doivent pas t'atteindre. Ils savent que j'exécuterais leurs ordres s'ils se servent de toi. Alors je prends les devants._

 _Merci de m'avoir appris à respirer de nouveau._

 _Sakuya_

Ω

Kyoshiro rangea la lettre dans sa poche, sous le choc. Lui qui avait pensé que son insouciance rendait sa vie plus belle, pimentait son existence et représentait à merveille son caractère indolent venait de se prendre la claque la plus magistrale de sa vie.

Finalement, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, seuls vestiges de leur rencontre. Au bout de longues minutes, il réussit enfin à rentrer chez lui tandis que la sirène de l'ambulance vrillait ses oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la maison de Sakuya.

* * *

 _Bon, c'était pas très joyeux dis donc ! Une review ?_


	12. Mémoire

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Oui je sais ça fait extrêmement longtemps. Je risque sûrement de ne plus avoir de lecteurs mais peu importe, j'écris avant tout pour moi. Mon IRL est surchargée depuis un moment mais j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire et j'ai hâte de trouver le temps pour le faire. Je viendrais à bout de ce recueil même si ça me prend 10 ans !_

 _Ce thème s'intitule Mémoire et avait comme couple imposé : Nozomu x Yuya !_

 _Merci à ma bêta, toujours fidèle au poste ! Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas de recueil du tout._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Yuya se sert un thé avant de retourner à son poste de travail. Elle est épuisée. Son boulot ne lui plaît pas mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut payer son loyer et pouvoir se nourrir. Plus petite, elle avait toujours voulu devenir infirmière mais elle ne pouvait pas payer l'école. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas le bac. Son frère était mort quand elle avait 10 ans. Depuis, tout avait été catastrophique.

Elle avait été baladée de foyer en foyer, trop vieille pour être adoptée, trop triste aussi peut-être. Et puis à 14 ans, la révélation. Les gamins qu'ils étaient à l'époque échangaient des infos entre eux, cherchant le meilleur moyen de sortir de cet enfer, avec la certitude qu'ils ne seraient jamais choisis par une famille. C'était trop rare pour qu'ils gardent espoir. On lui avait parlé d'émancipation. Mais il fallait un dossier en béton, c'était pas la peine, elle n'y arriverait pas.

Pourtant, elle avait essayé. Elle avait repris sérieusement les cours, rendant ses devoirs, s'excusant pour son comportement. Elle s'était accrochée jusqu'à arriver au peloton de tête de classe. Fini les bêtises avec le groupe en foyer, fini les insultes et la nonchalance. Si elle avait la moindre chose de sortir d'ici, elle la saisirais. Elle avait cherché un petit boulot mais n'avait pu en décrocher un qu'à ses 16 ans passés. C'était pas cher payé, difficile et à temps partiel mais ça renforçait son dossier. Quand cela devenait trop difficile, elle se souvenait de son frère qui l'encourageait à toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même.

A 17 ans, la signature du juge avait vu sa délivrance arriver. Une semaine plus tard, elle partait du foyer et quittait l'école pour décrocher un deuxième temps partiel. Son appartement -si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi- était petit, à la limite de l'insalubrité. Les toilettes et la salle de bain étaient sur le palier. L'eau chaude était une option payante. Son volet ne fermait la fenêtre qu'aux trois quarts, laissant la lumière inonder la chambre à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit. Ses voisins étaient bruyants. Mais elle était libre et c'était le plus important.

Les premières semaines avaient été les plus dures car elle n'avait pas un salaire suffisant et aucune économie pour acheter un lit. Elle s'était contentée d'un matelas, qu'elle avait acheté à crédit. De son passé, elle n'avait amené qu'une photo d'elle et de son frère, dans un cadre fêlé et une visite mensuelle chez le juge pour qu'il s'assure verbalement que tout allait bien.

Reposant la tasse fumante sur son bureau, elle caressa du bout du doigt la photocopie de la fameuse photo d'elle et Nozomu. C'était une manière de se raccrocher à son souvenir qui s'étiolait. Elle avait 24 ans maintenant. Elle avait oublié les fragrances de son odeur, les inflexions de sa voix, les intonations de son rire. Son visage se faisait parfois flou et elle se raccrochait à cette dernière image, ce dernier fragment de son frère. Ce vide qui grandissait en elle lui faisait peur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le lien entre l'incendie qui avait tout détruit et sa perte de mémoire, qui partait en fumée.

Un incendie criminel dont le coupable n'avait jamais été retrouvé. L'enquête était soi disant toujours en cours mais Yuya n'avait plus d'espoir. Il n'y avait pas d'indice, pas de témoins. Tout avait été brûlé, comme son frère. Il n'y avait même pas de mobile présumé. Rien. Il ne restait rien. Rien d'autre qu'une fillette dont aucune famille ne voulait. Rien d'autre qu'une vie brisée.

Une des premières choses que Yuya avait fait en sortant du foyer était d'aller voir la maison. Mais elle avait été reconstruite, une autre famille y vivait. Une autre histoire, une autre page. Cela l'avait bouleversé plus qu'elle n'osait l'admettre. Tous ces souvenirs avec son frère, tout ce dont elle arrivait à se souvenir avait été brûlé puis enterré pour accueillir une autre vie.

La vie continuait. Et Yuya essayait également. Elle ne pouvait la ralentir. Et avec la vie qui avançait, c'était sa mémoire qui reculait. Et là, il n'y avait personne à blâmer. Juste le temps faisant son oeuvre. C'est pourquoi cette photo était importante pour elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ici, pas de criminel à blâmer. Pas de responsable. Juste le temps qui faisait son effet, étiolant sa mémoire, diluant ses souvenirs.

Elle essayait de se motiver, de se rappeler son frère qui l'encourageait. Elle aurait voulu être à la hauteur de son souvenir. Mais comment faire quand on en avait plus, de souvenir ? Qui blâmer quand sa mémoire nous faisait défaut ?

Des fois, un souvenir surgissait sans crier gare. Une odeur, une couleur, une voix amenait à son conscient un élément qu'elle avait oublié. Elle se souvenait de certaines soirées passées devant la télévision, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, riant aux éclats face à leurs films préférés. Elle se souvenait par exemple que Nozomu aimait le thé noir sans se rappeler quel goût exactement. Le pire fut quand elle essaya de reproduire une recette familiale dont elle était persuadée de se souvenir. Pourtant, impossible de s'en rappeler. Elle l'avait effectuée avec son frère des dizaines de fois. Ils en avaient mangé des centaines à eux deux. Mais le goût, l'odeur et la recette avaient quand même été oubliés.

Cela rendait Yuya mélancolique. Son quotidien était fade, sans couleur, sans joie, sans vie. Elle aurait pensé que sa liberté lui aurait apporté un peu de consolation mais elle se confrontait chaque jour un peu plus à ses souvenirs épars. Elle aurait dû relativiser bien sûr. Se dire que Nozomu serait fière d'elle, peu importe qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout. Que valait un souvenir face à la vie ? Mais c'était difficile tout de même. Oublier, c'était un peu tirer un trait sur un passé qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'oublier, dont elle avait envie de se souvenir. Peut être que rester sur place, dans sa vie comme dans son métier, c'était un moyen de se raccrocher à ces fragments de mémoires qui lui restait. Si elle continuait à vivre, ne serait-ce pas une insulte fait à son grand-frère ? La recherche de souvenirs, l'envie de se remémorer était presque devenu une obsession, recouvrant ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre dans le travail, Yuya commença à taper sur l'ordinateur. Son boulot n'était pas compliqué, bien en-deçà de ses capacités réelles. Il consistait à rentrer des chiffres dans un tableau et vérifier que les formules étaient bien appliquées.

Une fois sa journée finie, elle ferma son ordinateur, prenant garde à sauvegarder son travail avant de l'éteindre. Elle enfila son manteau bleu roi et son écharpe argentée avant de dire au revoir à ses collègues. Comme toujours, quelques grognements seulement lui répondirent. La jeune femme choisit de marcher plutôt que de prendre le bus. Il faisait froid mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir et les transports en communs n'aidaient pas à faire marcher ses neurones. Trop de monde. Trop de bruit.

Yuya regarda les avenues et les rues où elle avait passé une partie de son enfance. Elle aurait pu partir, déménager dans une autre ville mais elle avait choisi de rester près du souvenir de Nozomu. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été au cimetière depuis son enterrement. Cela aurait été trop concret. Peut être que finalement, elle n'avait pas encore pris en compte la réalité du décès de son frère. Le faire exister par tous les moyens, allant jusqu'à blâmer sa mémoire qui s'étiolait, n'était-ce pas là la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas fait son deuil ? Pouvait-on réellement vivre dans les souvenirs ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle soupira en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, luttant contre le froid qui s'engouffrait par toutes les ouvertures de son manteau léger. Elle accéléra le pas avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de se stabiliser difficilement. Elle accrocha un regard vermeil qui lui envoya un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de s'excuser. Elle n'eut droit qu'à un grognement dédaigneux auquel elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire, elle l'avait juste bousculé.

Elle reprit sa marche avant de rentrer chez elle et de mettre en route la bouilloire. Un thé lui permettrait de chasser quelque peu le froid qui s'insinuait en elle. Et peut-être également celui qui s'était installé depuis la mort de son frère. Ce soir là, elle n'alluma pas la télévision. Elle passa sa soirée, allongée, réfléchissant sur le décès de son frère et son deuil. Car finalement, prise dans la précipitation de la vie en foyer, de ses différents boulots, de la recherche de ses souvenirs… avait-elle réellement fait son deuil ?

La tasse dorénavant froide reposant sur son ventre, Yuya soupira. Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle en doutait même de plus en plus. Si elle faisait le point sur sa vie, qu'est-ce qui avait réellement changé depuis ses 17 ans ? Elle vivait dans un appartement plus confortable, certes, mais c'était tout. Elle passait à côté de sa vie depuis 7 ans.

Quand la jeune femme eut le courage de se lever, il était déjà trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant et trop tôt pour aller se coucher. Elle grogna. Elle détestait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Et attendre le sommeil lui paraissait vain. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche afin de regarder quelques vidéos. Aucune notification de ses réseaux sociaux malgré les nombreuses heures sans aller dessus. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait que peu d'amis et plus de famille. Ses comptes étaient à l'image de sa vie : vides et creux.

Yuya se réveilla le lendemain matin en sachant quoi faire. C'était sa journée de repos, elle aurait le temps de faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Et Dieu seul sait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à tourner la page mais elle avait envie d'essayer et c'était ça le plus important finalement.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine mais elle avait l'estomac noué et n'avala qu'un peu de jus d'orange acide qui finit de lui donner la nausée. Elle soupira… Cela commençait bien… Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle mit longtemps à choisir sa tenue. C'était un moyen comme un autre de retarder l'échéance mais elle avait la journée devant elle…

Elle ferma la porte, emmitouflée dans son manteau bleu roi et se fit la réflexion que le claquement de cette dernière ne résonnait que trop comme le glas de son existence d'aujourd'hui. Elle frissonna légèrement à cette pensée et se tourna pour être dos à la porte. Inspirant pour se donner confiance, elle s'éloigna de son appartement pour se diriger vers le centre ville. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Pourtant, elle resta facilement 5 bonnes minutes face à la devanture, ne se décidant pas à entrer. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Faire une croix sur son passé, ne plus chercher à retrouver ses souvenirs coûte que coûte… Etait-ce vraiment la bonne solution ? Elle secoua la tête, elle avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela la veille ! Un peu moins indécise, elle ouvrit la porte, faisant tinter le carillon de la boutique.

Elle déambula un peu avant que la fleuriste ne l'interpelle. Indécise, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre, elle ne savait pas réellement quelles fleurs choisir… Finalement, elle se décida pour un bouquet de pensées. Elles symbolisaient, selon la professionnelle des fleurs, la nostalgie et invitent à se souvenir. C'était parfait. Elle prit le bouquet d'une main un peu fébrile. Même si elle était sûre de vouloir visiter son frère, elle savait que cela serait difficile.

Il y avait un peu plus de trois kilomètres séparant le centre ville du cimetière mais la jeune femme choisit de les faire à pied. C'était une sorte de voyage cathartique, une rédemption et un abandon de sa vie. Arrivée devant le cimetière, elle hésita longuement. Devait-elle vraiment venir aujourd'hui ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il fallait qu'elle entre. Elle souffla, peu sûre d'elle. Malgré les années, elle se souvenait parfaitement où se situait la tombe de son frère. Ce souvenir là ne l'avait jamais quitté un seul instant. Il était gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, tout comme le feu.

Elle s'arrêta devant la pierre tombale et sa gorge se serra. Elle était sale. Aucune fleur ne venait accompagner l'inscription "A mon frère bien aimé" qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir choisi. Les pompes funèbres s'étaient sûrement occupées de tout. La jeune femme aurait aimé dire quelques mots mais sa gorge était sèche. Ses lèvres restaient fermées et son cerveau semblait vide. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le bouquet de fleurs. Tout son corps était tendu au possible tandis que son esprit était parti ailleurs.

Ce fut le cri d'un enfant passant dans la rue qui la ramena à l'instant présent. Finalement, elle put desserrer les doigts, blanchis par le froid, avant de plus ou moins lâcher le bouquet sur la pierre glacée. Elle essaya de parler mais la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge ne faisait que grossir.

Elle resta de longues minutes dans le froid, frottant ses bras de ses doigts gourds dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Finalement, elle amorça un pas pour partir avant de réussir à dire :

" _\- Je suis désolée…"_

Yuya lutta contre les larmes qui vinrent aussitôt noyer sa vision. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal tandis que sa respiration se faisait douloureuse. Elle respira par la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de se calmer par des grandes inspirations d'air glacée et laissa quelques larmes salées échapper à son contrôle.

Après quelques instants, elle marcha vers la sortie dans un flou douloureux de sanglots plus ou moins contrôlés. Elle sortit dans la rue et ferma le portillon. Essuyant ses larmes, elle se fit la réflexion que peut être, elle pourrait maintenant commencer à faire son deuil. Elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait ici car l'expérience était réellement difficile mais elle avait commencé à tourner la page.

Même si elle oubliait des éléments importants de sa vie d'avant, même si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, Nozomu ne lui en voudrait pas. Il préférerait sûrement qu'elle continue sa vie. Elle souffla avant d'essuyer son visage avec la manche de son manteau. Elle allait y arriver. Sa vie commençait maintenant.

* * *

 _Une review ? N'oubliez pas que c'est le salaire de l'auteur :p_

 _Vous auriez traité ce thème comment ?_


End file.
